Age Ain't Nothin' But A Number
by Musical Badger
Summary: When everything seems so perfect in life, it is only normal for something or someone to come in and change everything. That's what happened to me, my perfect boyfriend, my perfect job my perfect life was drastically changed because I fell for a blueeyed k
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls! This is my new story about Ron Weasley since because of copyright laws I cannot use the name of the actor who played him. This IS based in the Harry Potter world as you will see soon and there are no references to real people.**

I don't own anything in this story except for the plot, Kris, Tony, James and more fictional characters I will make in the future.

So I hope you enjoy this story and remember, this is rated R for a reason.

GOD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS APPROVED?

"Hey Kris, do you feel like ordering out tonight?"

I peaked above my paperback book and said, "Ummm…. sure. Chinese?"

James nodded and picked up the phone. He dialed the numbers he knew so well and placed the order.

I didn't say anything because James knew what I wanted. He always knew what I wanted without being wrong. That is why I loved him.

He hung up the phone and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Don't start." I warned.

"Start what?" James asked innocently and kissed me on the cheek.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and signed deeply. I have never been so happy with someone before and it seemed that everything was coming into place.

"When will be the next time you got to work?" James asked.

"They said not until the end of the summer," I answered. "But they might need me sooner."

"The character designs should have been good enough."

James laughed and said, "Yes, you are good, a little conceited though."

"What?" I exclaimed and punched him in his stomach.

"I am not conceited, just confident."

"Well bring that confident ass over here."

James pushed me down on the couch and then started to kiss me deeply when the doorbell rang.

"James…." I said in-between kisses. "Food…"

"Yes mam," He whispered against my lips and climbed off of me.

As James paid for the good I went into the kitchen and pulled out some cups and plates. He walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.

"You know, this food will stay hot in the microwave for abut thirty minutes." He said mysteriously.

I looked at him smiling and said, "What is your point?"

He creped over to me and put his hand on my hips. He kissed my lips and stuck his tongue my mouth. I giggled in anticipation and gently pushed him away.

"I don't want my food to get cold!" I said backing into the bedroom.

"That is what a microwave is for." He said closing the door behind him and turning off the light.

I pulled my car into the mall and parked as close as I could to the entrance. I noticed that there was a limo near the front but that was normal. I lived in New York City and there were celebrities strolling down the street around me.

I went down the escalator and into my favorite clothing store, 'Urban Fitters'. They had some of the latest designs that come out but at a reasonable price. I may be considered rich because of my high paying job, but I'm not stupid enough to spend it on everything.

"Back again, Kris?" Tony said as he sauntered his thin physic over to me.

"You know it, what do you have for me?"

"Well, Ms. Tony has a cute little sweat suit outfit just for you!" He giggled and pranced over to the storage room.

I laughed to myself at how Tony acted. Even though New York was full of gay people, they never ceased to amuse me. And I swear Tony was the gayest of them all.

"Mmmm-mmm, this color would look great on you!" He exclaimed as he held up a bright shorts set.

"When will you get it through your queer head that I will never wear pink?" I said to him.

"I'll give up when I turn straight." He answered and pulled a red number around from his back.

"Now that is what I am talking about!" I said and took the red outfit with me to the changing room.

As I changed into the clothes I heard voices talking in a different accent. I could make out a young girl talking but not to Tony, maybe to her boyfriend or friends. I walked out of the back room and ran into a very tall and hard body.

"Oh I'm really sorry," A deep British accent said as they helped me up off the floor. I looked up into the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen.

"No, I'm cool." I said and brushed the dirt off my ass.

"Ron, God you are such a klutz!" An equal British accent said and I turned around to face a pretty brunette.

She was holding up the hot pink outfit and I rolled my eyes.

"Tony! Stop trying to make every girl wear pink!" I yelled at him and he stuck his tongue at me.

The girl laughed and said, "It's okay, I like this color, and I was having trouble picking out some new clothes anyway."

"Well honestly," I said as I pointed to a much darker looking pink. "I think this one would look better with your skin tone."

"I think so too." Another boy popped up and stood beside her. He had blond hair and pale blue eyes.

The guy named Ron walked over to another kid with messy brown hair and glasses and was holding up some lingerie. 

"Don't pay any attention to them. Every time I take them out with me they gotta go to the underware section." The girl said giggling.

"My boyfriend does the same thing," I grinned to her. "But of course he is buying it for me."

The girl laughed and said, "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy."

The blond boy held out his hand and I shook it. It was a firm grip but I equally matched it.

"And those gits over there are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said pointing to the boys playing with the underpants.

"What is a git?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry, we are from England and that is slang for idiot." Hermione explained.

"I knew those accents sounded familiar." I said to her.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and Hermione looked down at her phone.

"Shit, we have to go." Hermione said and signaled the other two to come over. "Thanks a lot for your help and it was nice meeting you."

"Bye bye." I said and waved to them all goodbyes.

The cute redhead smiled at me and lingered a little waving until Harry pulled him from the store.

"I think the redhead was the cutest of the three." Tony said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, you would." I said laughing.

"But unfortunately he was interested in you." Tony said sadly and walked behind his counter.

"No he wasn't" I said and quickly walked into the back room to change. When I finished I picked out a few more outfits and went to go pay for them.

"Honey, I have been with men since I flew out of my mother's womb. That boy was interested in you." Tony said while ringing up my clothes.

"It doesn't matter; I am practically a married woman."

"Where is the ring?" Tony countered and snapped his fingers.

I smiled and said my goodbyes. I made my way out the door when I saw a small wallet on the ground. I picked it up and looked to see that it was Hermione's. 

"Shit." I said and raced through the mall to catch her. I was too much of a good person to not at least try and get it back to her.

Finding that wallet was the start of my life changing forever and I used to always ask myself….

Dammit why couldn't I have just mailed it to her like a smart person would?


	2. Night Out

I ran down the escalator out the front door of the mall and noticed the red head was climbing in the limo.

"HEY!" I yelled running towards him and grabbing his arm.

I felt a sudden shock go threw my body as if a lightning bolt hit me. The redhead kid looked at me and I swear I could feel that he was looking into my soul.

"What's wrong?" He said softly and I snapped out of it.

"Um…. your friend… Hermione… was it? She dropped her wallet." I explained a little breathless.

"Thank you!" Hermione said, popping up on the other side of the limo. "I would have freaked if you didn't find it!"

Hermione walked over to my side and stood beside the redhead. God what was his name? Rob? Ross? I handed it to her and she smiled appreciatively.

"You know, you never told us your name." Hermione pointed out to me.

"Oh sorry, it's Kris, Kris Halloway."

"Nice to meet you Kris." The redhead said and it was killing me that I didn't know his name.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?"

He held out his hand and said,

"Ron Weasley."

I took it and was surprised at how incredibly soft it was. Usually a man's hand was rough and hard, like James. But Ron's felt almost as soft as mine, except for they were bigger of course.

"Thanks again Kris but we have to go." Hermione said running back to the other side of the car.

"Sorry, I wish I could spend more time with you." Ron said and didn't let go of my hand.

"Really?" I said amused a little at his comment. "But you've just met me, you don't even know me."

He leaned his head towards me until I could practically see his pores. He smelt nice, some cologne I didn't recognize and his breath smelt like watermelon bubble gum.

"You seem like a really nice American. You could show me around."

I smiled and moved back a little. For some reason the temperature rose about thirty degrees. Stupid New York heat.

"Well that proves that you **really** don't know me. I am a New Yorker. We are never nice."

"Well maybe I would like that better." 

"Ron! Come on!" The blond said out the window.

Ron nodded his head to me and climbed into the limo. I stood there as it drove away and then walked over to my car. For some reason I wanted to spend more time with him too. There was something about him that was different, spontaneous. Not at all like James, who has calmed my wild side down considerably.

It was starting to get dark outside when I walked into my one story apartment and found James sitting in the kitchen with some black slacks on and a white button up shirt.

"Going somewhere?" I asked putting my bags down.

"Only taking you out." He responded and gave me a kiss.

He was a lot distant than usual and that only meant one thing.

"You're going out of town again?"

He signed and got up from the couch, "Only for about two weeks. This merger has to go through and if I am there for it and apart of it, I can make partner."

I smiled sadly and went into our room. James always had some out of town meeting or had to work late. But this was important to him; he could almost be the vice-president of one of the most prestigious company's in the world.

James came up behind me and kissed my neck, "I'm sorry baby, this should be the last time. And if there are any more times, I will be able to take you with me."

I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's okay; you gotta do what ya gotta do."

My famous quote, I use that for everything.

"Good, now get dressed, we're going to _Cassandra's_."

I brightened up and hugged him again. Cassandra's was one of my favorite restaurants; with their wonderful Italian food and their great music. I quickly took a shower and washed my hair. I blow dried my hair and let it down my back with some soft curls. I pulled out some black slacks that were laced up to my knees and a dark red shirt with thin spaghetti straps. I completed my look with some silver hoop earrings and a diamond necklace. I pulled on my black thick-heeled boots and walked into the living room.

"Hmm… we could skip the dinner and go right to dessert." James said with a hungry look in his eyes.

"No way, let's go." I said and rushed out the door past him and into the car.

He walked out the door and locked it behind him. He climbed into the driver's side and started up the car. As we took the short ride to the restaurant I played with the radio until I found my favorite song of the moment, "Karma" by Alicia Keys.

"Man, you be killing me with that song!" James complained.

"Don't hate on Alicia." I said. "You know her songs are tight."

James playfully rolled his eyes and pulled into _Cassandra's_ parking lot. He helped me out the car and we walked hand in hand up to the entrance.

"Why hello Mr. Danter." The host said to us. "You are just in time." 

He picked up two menus and led us to a table near the windows. He placed our menus and silverware down and nodded his head.

"Nice seating arrangement." I said looking at James.

"I figured I'd pull some strings to get you a nice table."

"How thoughtful of you."

A female waitress named Joyce came up to us and took our orders. We always ordered the same thing; He gets a medium-rare steak with a loaded backed potato and string beans, I get a seafood pasta with shrimp, scallops, crab meat, and oysters. We both get chocolate flavored martinis and water.

"Kris?"

I turned around to see Hermione sitting right behind me.

"Hey, how are you?" I said without getting up.

"Good, just checking out some restaurants here."

I looked beside her and noticed the blond was sitting next to her with his hand on her shoulder. I couldn't remember his name to save my life.

"Draco." He said as if he was reading my mind.

I laughed and said, "That's right, I remember now. This is my boyfriend James."

James held out his hand and shook both Hermione and Draco's hand. Harry waved at him and Ron just stared as if he was upset about something.

"Where are you guys from?" James asked.

"England." Draco answered quickly. "We are here on vacation."

"Why don't you guys sit with us?" Harry suggested. "There is plenty of room here for two more."

"Sure." James said.

What? James usually wasn't so friendly. He was always know to keep to himself, which is why we didn't go out much. He probably was just opening up for me, knowing that annoyed me sometimes.

"So what made you decide on America?" I asked after we had settled ourselves.

"We needed something different." Harry said. "And we've pretty much traveled everywhere else."

"Really? You all look so young to have been everywhere." I said honestly.

"Well, our job took us to a lot of places." Hermione said.

"What do you do?" James asked casually.

I noticed that they started to shift uncomfortably in theirs seats. And in doing that, Ron brushed my leg slightly. That jolt went through my body again and I still don't know why.

"We work for our government." Draco said casually.

"Ooohhh, I see," James said. "You can't really tell us what you do."

They nodded and I eyed them suspiciously. They made a point of diverting their eyes from mine and I grew curious. Somehow it seemed like there was more to this 'government job' than they wanted us to believe.

As if there was a whole other world or universe that we didn't know about.

Dinner was soon over and everyone was too full for dessert. I sipped on my water as I listened to Draco and James talk about some type of car. I had never really been into cars even though James practically lives and breathes them.

"You look really nice tonight."

I turned to where the voice came from and it was the redheaded cutie. I smiled at how he had finally said something the whole night.

"So you decided to speak now?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just haven't been feeling too good." Ron answered with an adorable smirk.

Wait, why was I thinking like this? Everything he does is starting to look cute to me and it shouldn't. I can't be noticing another guy like this. I love James...

"Baby?"

I jolted out of my thoughts and looked at my boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"I was asking you if you were ready to go." James said.

I looked down at his hand and saw that he had already paid for the bill with his card. Draco took the liberty of paying for his with cash, and lots of it. Cassandra's might have the best food, but they aren't cheap.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I got up from the table and looked through my purse. "Here is my number, if you ever need any help getting around, call me."

I gave Hermione a small card with my cell and email address on it. she smiled and said thanks. James and I waved goodbye to them and made our way to the front door. For some reason I looked back and saw that Ron was still looking at me. I could feel my face grow hot and I turned back around, breaking eye contact.

"They seem pretty cool." James said on the way home.

"Yeah I guess." I said sleepily.

When we arrived at our apartment we took a **long** shower together and slipped into our pajama's. As I snuggled up beside him, I wondered what I was going to do for the next two weeks. My best friend Aiesha Wilson was out of town and I didn't have any work to do. I thought about hanging out with Hermione and them but that didn't seem like a good idea. I kept getting thoughts about Ron when I was around him and that would just make things complicated.

"Goodnight baby." James said kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

I woke up around eleven Saturday morning and looked at the empty side of my bed. I had already said goodbye to James around six a.m. but I was too tired to stay up. I went into my bathroom and did my daily routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face. I slipped on a jean skirt with a bright blue halter-top and some blue flower flip-flops. I turned on my TV and wondered what I was going to do for the day when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris!" Aiesha said into the phone.

"What's up girl? How's Florida?"

"Hot as hell! I miss New York already! But you know I am getting my freak on!"

I laughed and shook my head. Aiesha was a petite but very attractive woman and never had any problems getting with boys.

"Where is James?" She asked me.

"Out of town." 

"AGAIN? I swear he spends more time away from you than with you."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you are trying to make partner."

"If you say so." Aiesha said skeptically. "Well I was just checking up on you, I gotta go to this party I was invited to."

"Don't hurt yourself!" I said and then the doorbell rang.

"I won't! Take care of yourself!"

"Bye!" I said and hung up the phone.

I walked to the door as I tried to clip my phone to my hip and opened it….

"Hey Kris."

"Ron?"

**Sorry this chapter and the first one are kinda slow but it will get better soon! I just have to set up a foundation or whatever so you understand what is going on! Please review for me with any questions or concerns.**


	3. Clubbin'

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this came out a little late. For some reason during class on Tuesday I had a sudden fit of back spasms. They were killing me to the point where I was crying and I had to be rushed to the doctor's office. Luckily he squeezed me in and told me to get three different types of drug prescriptions. So as I type this story I am pretty much high on Vicodon and two other types of drugs. I'll get my friend to re-read it so I won't have anything completely crazy in it. Lol.**

Also, down here in North Carolina, there has been a little bit of snow and everyone is tripping. Me, being from New York, I would be going to school and work if it was 10 inches. But here, one inch comes and everything is closed. So because of that I couldn't go to school and post up my story since my mom's Internet is a piece of hot, steaming shit!

Okay and I'm sure everyone knows now that the site will take up to a week to validate stories so just be warned that this and other chapters will be out slower. I would say I'm sorry but it isn't me! So just so everyone knows, every time there is a new banner up under my story, which means that I have posted a new chapter and hopefully it will be up soon.

Anyway I hope everyone like this chapter. I made some changes in the other two, someone pointed out to me that Ron has blue eyes and I was basing it on the actor. But since this is a complete story overhaul and everything is different, I changed it to blue. Sorry about that and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 

"What are you doing here?" I asked amazed that Ron was standing at my doorstep.

"Sorry to pop in like this," He said. "But we were lost down the street and Hermione happened to remember your card and noticed that we weren't too far from you."

Damn he was cute. From his softy red hair down to his brown Timberlands. But the thing that will always get to me are his deep blue eyes. That was weird to me, since redheads usually had green eyes.

"Um…. where are they now?" I asked.

Ron moved to the side and showed the black Ford Excursion that was parked right on the curb. I could see Draco and Harry peaking out from the windows waving. I waved back and motioned them to come in.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ron said and I nodded my head.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do."

I moved aside as Ron walked in with the others behind him. Draco and Hermione walked in hand in hand with Harry closely behind them. I lead them to the couch and Ron decided to stand next to me. And I couldn't help but noticed that his foot was brushing mine. Snap out of it Kris!

"So what were you guys doing that got you so lost?"

"We were supposed to meet up with our friend Dean for lunch," Hermione explained. "But for some reason we couldn't find how to get to Manhattan."

I looked at them in shock and laughed. How the hell did they end up in the south side of New York and not get jacked up? I live in the bad part of NY and no one messes with me since one: I help everyone get on their feet, and two: I can kick anyone's asses. Oh and it also helps that my Grandmother works in the Governor's office.

"I could take you to Manhattan," I suggested. Hell I had nothing to do. "But you need to take the train with me. It will be a lot quicker."

"Train?" Draco said uncomfortably. "We've never ridden a muggle train before."

Hermione pinched his arm and the two boys looked at him angrily.

"What's muggle?" I asked.

"It means American to us in Britain." Harry said quickly. "Sorry, you might hear us say a lot of British slang a lot."

"It's cool, same here." I said confused.

I could tell there was some kinda hidden meaning behind the word 'muggle'. Why else would Hermione hit him when he said it? These kids have more secrets than President Bush.

"By the way, how old are you guys?"

"Eighteen." They all said at the same time.

Eighteen. These kids just got legal! And I can't believe I was actually getting these weird feelings over an eighteen-year-older. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Give me a second to get my bag." I said and walked into my bedroom.

I brushed my hair into a ponytail and put on only some lip-gloss. I usually don't wear make-up since I have a natural beauty. Not being conceded or anything this is just what I am told. I threw on some silver hoops and keep my neck bare. I barely ever wear necklaces since I always lose them. I walked back to the living room seeing everyone standing up and waiting for me.

"Sorry, did I take to long?"

"No, it was worth the wait." Ron said and held out his arm.

I looked at in amazement. He was flirting with me! And I like it! I've never had butterflies before, even when I met James. I just brushed it off and took his arm. It wouldn't hurt to spend the day with him. I mean them….

"I never knew it was normal to pee on a train." Draco said shuttering at the thought.

"Yeah, people do that when they don't have a bathroom to go to. Or a home at that." I said walking down the streets of Manhattan.

"That was absolutely appalling!" Hermione said.

"Being here, there well be a lot of things appalling." Ron said holding my hand.

Yeah, he was holding my hand. While on the train he was pressed up behind me since it was crowded as hell. Like all New York trains, it was a bumpy ride and he held on to my waist to keep me steady. And if that wasn't enough to make the butterflies multiply in my stomach, he had bent down his head and his breath was brushing against my neck. Which just so happens to be one of my spots. When finally the train stopped I almost fell to the ground and he caught me and put his hand in mind. He hasn't let go ever since and neither have I.

"Down there, Kris?" Hermione asked pointing to the large flashing building.

"Yeah, that is 'McGuire's'"

We walked down the busy street and across over to the famous steak and grill bar. Dean must have some good taste because that was one of the most prestigious restaurants in Manhattan.

"Wow, Dean has done good ever since the…. OW!" Harry decided to stop Draco from talking by stepping on his foot.

These kids were getting weirder by the minute. There was always something with them that was odd. Now that I think about it, even though it was crowded and noisy on the train, Harry and Hermione were whispering to each other. I overheard 'Voldemort' and 'Dumbledore' whoever the hell that is.

"Hi, we are here to see Dean please." Hermione said to the hostess.

"Is the owner expecting a meeting from you?" She asked.

Owner? They're friends with the owner?

"Yes he is."

We all looked over to the left and saw a very tall and handsome man with a black suit on. He had on a red tie and his hair was cut low on his head. He was black and had a stature about him that screamed he was strong and powerful, but in a good way.

"How are you guys?" He said and hugged the others while I stood to the side.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Obviously you are doing well."

"Yeah, well I didn't know that I have a passion for cooking."

I notice that even though Ron had shook Dean's hand, he never let go of mine. Which I think Dean took notice of.

"Is this your…. _friend?_" Emphasis on the friend, how discreet of him.

"No, I'm just his friend without the emphasis." I said holding out my hand.

"Sorry." He said and shook my hand. "Is everyone hungry? Lunch is on me."

Everyone cheered, including me since I never pass up a free meal. Not saying that I was greedy or anything, okay, maybe a little, but I never gain any weight so why not enjoy this wonderful metabolism until it's gone.

"I'll seat everyone in the V.I.P. section, so I can serve you myself." Dean said sitting us in a very nice and spacious booth that was in the back, with a sliver sheet over the entrance that you could see out, but not in.

"How did you do that?" I asked about the sheet.

"Do what? This blanket?" Dean said back to me. "Oh it's just a simple spe…."

"Special gift we got him for his opening." Hermione interrupted quickly. "We bought it from a fortune teller who was very good at what she did."

"Yeah, that's what it was. A present." Dean said. "Well I gotta get you all some drinks! What would you like?"

Everyone looked over the menu and I had found something I like.

"The 'Chocolate Sin' please."

Dean looked at me weird and said, "Look, I know you're friends with my friends but If I can't serve them alcohol then I can't serve none to you."

I decided not to comment and let my license do the talking. I pulled it out and handed it to him. He scanned it over and his eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry, you look so young I thought you were our ages." Dean apologized and handed back my license.

"You're the same age as them?" I exclaimed pointing at the others.

"Yeah, I know I'm young but actually my dad oversees everything so I won't make any stupid mistakes. I'm still the head manager and cook here though."

"Good for you." Wow, I've never met someone so young having his own business. He had just gotten out of high school and he was already a successful businessman. Very impressive.

Everyone else ordered sodas, with the exception of Hermione who wanted lemonade, and we also ordered the appetizer sampler. As we waited for the drinks Harry asked the question that I knew was on everyone's mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Kris?"

"I'm twenty-five."

Everyone looked at me in shook and I wasn't surprised. Most people I meet think I'm eighteen or even younger. And if it was possible at **least** twenty-one. But not twenty-five.

"I would have never guessed." Hermione said in awe.

Ron didn't make any comments as he looked at me talking. Of course he was sitting next to me but just a little too close. He legs was brushing against my bare one and even though he was wearing thick jeans, I could feel his skin. Weird I know, but I just have heightened senses like that.

Dean came back with our drinks and the sampler. Half of the things on there I didn't recognize but they were all great. We gave Dean our main order, which was just a large platter of seafood that we could all share with some fries. As we attacked the platter I noticed that Ron had some sauce on the side of his lip. I couldn't resist wiping my thumb across it and he stopped cold. He stared at me and when I made my way to wipe it on a napkin he stopped me. He lifted my thumb up to his mouth and gently licked the sauce off.

"This is really good sauce." He said in a very deep and husky voice. Very sexy.

I could feel the chills travel throughout my body and I had to get out of there. I excused myself and had to get Harry up since he was the bottom piece of bread in the Ron, Kris, and Harry sandwich. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe the feelings I'm getting for this kid. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a wonderful boyfriend who could possibly ask me to be his wife one day. I can't be getting all hot and heavy over some teenager. I'm not Stella! I don't need to get my groove back!

"Kris?"

I turned around and saw Hermione standing right beside me. I looked at her and wondered how the hell she got in and beside me without me hearing her.

"What's wrong? Did we do something?" She asked looking genuinely hurt.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "It was just getting really hot there and I needed some air for a second." No point in lying.

"Oh okay." Hermione brightened up and checked herself in the mirror.

She was actually really pretty. She had really thick hair that was in curls and in a beautiful shade of golden brown. She was thin but still had some curves. There was an intelligent beauty about her as if she was really smart but not nerdy about it.

"You're really pretty Kris." She said randomly.

"You think so? Thanks, I think you're pretty too."

Hermione blushed and said, "Nah, I think that I'm just really boring."

"Well maybe we need to lighten you up."

"Huh?"

I had a great idea, why not take them to a club in Manhattan. They were old enough to go they just couldn't drink. And I haven't been to one in a long time since James isn't really a 'club' person.

As we walked back to the table I told Hermione the plan. She seemed really up to it since she had never been to a club before. When I told the guys they were cool about it except Draco. He looked like he knew what a club was like and didn't want Hermione to go dance with other guys. When he told her this she reassured him that she would only dance with him.

"Dinner's up!" Dean said and placed the large plate of food in front of us.

After about an hour of eating and talking, everyone was full but satisfied. We were all debating on how we would pay for it but Dean said it was on the house. As we walked out of the restaurant it was getting dark and I knew soon the club would be open. I led everyone down the four blocks there as Ron held onto my hand. Which was my suggestion since I didn't want anyone to get lost. When we arrived at the club there was already a long line but I knew the bouncer so we had no problem coming in. When you live in New York you have to have a lot of friends because you never know who works where.

"It isn't really crowded here." Hermione said over the music.

"Yeah, it doesn't usually get jumping until ten." I said to her. Right now it was eight.

We all found a table to sit at and chill for a while and not too long it started to get crowded. I had forgotten that on Saturdays it gets started up pretty quick. Draco jumped off his seat and held out his hand to Hermione. She gracefully took it and was led to the dance floor. Harry decided to walk over to a girl who was eyeing him for a while and Ron, well he decided to ask me to dance.

"Can you dance?" I asked. I hated boys who can't move.

"You'll have to find out." He said and slipped his fingers through mine.

He led me to the dance floor and spun me around randomly. I smiled at him in surprise and he pushed my body against his. _"Milkshake"_ by Kelis came on and I wondered how good of a dancer he was. I rubbed my body against his and surprisingly, he was in rhythm with me. He somehow got behind me and held onto my hips as I grinded against him. Soon the music and people around me started to fade away and it was just Ron and I. He spun me back around and looked into my eyes. As we were dancing he moved his hands up my waist and around my shoulders. He stopped at my face and caressed it with his fingers. Oh man. I couldn't help but get turned on by that.

"Are you having fun?" He asked me in my ear. Which just happened to be another one of my spots.

I shook my head yes, unable to form any types of words. Suddenly he stopped dancing so fast and started to move slowly with his hands on my lower back. I snapped out of my trance and noticed that _"Lovers and Friends"_ By Usher, Ludacris, and Lil Jon was playing. I put my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent. I don't know what it was but it smelled good to me. He held me tightly and rubbed his hands up and down my bareback.

"Whoa whoa whoa." I said pushing away from him and walking to a back room where there wasn't any sound. How the owner pulled that off I will never know

"What's wrong?" Ron asked walking in right behind me.

"It was just getting too…."

"Hot?"

"You know I have a boyfriend."

"Who isn't with you right now."

"Oh okay," I said getting angry. "So you think that just because my boyfriend isn't here you can make moves on me?"

"Hold on, calm down. I didn't think I was making any moves on you. I just feel very comfortable around you."

"You don't even know me!"

"Exactly, and don't you think it's weird that we both are comfortable around each other in such a sort time?"

He had a point; I've never felt this comfortable around anyone like I did with him. Not even James.

"I'm sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable Kris." Ron said and walked closer to me. "But I can't help the way I feel about you."

"The way you feel about me?" I was confused; no guy ever has approached me like this. I'm usually the one making the first move.

"Yes, let me show you." And with that he cupped my cheeks and kissed me.

And I kissed him back.


	4. Caught

**Hey what's up guys? I'm really sorry this has taken soooo long. School and work has been kicking my ass up and down the street and finally it took a break. It is midnight right now on this Wednesday morning so you know I'm tired. Hopefully I can put up chapters quicker but I can't promise anything. But I'll try to go for a chapter every week, if not more.**

Plus, for people who I make banners for, there were a couple that asked me to make ones and haven't used them at all. I am hurt and angry at how you could ask me to take the time out of my busy schedule and not even appreciate the fact that I made one for you. I am not talking to everyone, they know who they are when they read this.

But on a good note, I would like to thank the ones who did use the banners I made and gave me credit for them. Thanks guys, you're the reason I keep on making artwork for you. So don't let this make you not want me to make a banner for you. I would love to I would just like it if you actually USED it. And again, the person knows who I am talking to.

Chills. That's all I felt throughout my body as Ron kissed me deeply. His tongue brushed against mine and I moaned softly at the way his lips felt against mine. I enjoyed the kisses until I finally came back to earth from heaven.

"Stop." I said softly against his lips.

"Do really you want me to?" He said, not letting go of me.

I breathed in deeply. Did I want him to? Hell no. But sometimes it isn't all about what I want.

"Yes."

He slowly moved his hands away from me and backed up a little. I looked into his blue eyes and saw regret.

"I'm sorry." He said and then walked out of the room back into the club.

I stood there looking at him leave and didn't make any attempt to stop him. There was nothing I could say that would make this situation any better. What was I going to do? I've never cheated on anyone before. I always said that if someone was going to cheat, then you don't deserve the person you're with. Shit, what a mess I've put myself in.

I wasn't in the mood for dancing anymore but I couldn't leave them since their car was at my house. I was debating on whether I should just sit in the room until the club was closed when Ron walked back in the room.

"Honestly, I'm not in the mood for dancing anymore. Do you want to go outside?"

I nodded yes without thinking and took his outstretched hand. As we walked through the dancing bodies, we ran into Draco and Hermione and told them that we were going outside. They said they were ready to go and we hunted Harry down.

"Sorry, but I guess we can't hang." Hermione said as we walked toward the subway.

"It's okay, I'm really tired." I said smiling slightly.

The train ride was relatively normal. I saw in-between Draco and Harry, avoiding Ron's eyes as much as I could. He was the only one standing but I knew he was looking down at me the whole time. When we finally got to my place I asked if they wanted to come inside.

"I think we are ready to hit our beds." Hermione said and gave me a hug. She was so sweet I could tell we would be good friends.

"Okay, let me tell you how to get back to... where are you staying?" I asked realizing I didn't know.

"We're staying at the Coral Plaza, on 5th street." Harry answered.

"I know where that is, let me tell you how to get there."

After about five minutes of giving them easy directions, I was waving goodbye to them as they drove away. I had given everyone else a hug, including Ron. He didn't say anything to me but I didn't feel as if he was being rude to me. I just felt that he distanced himself from me because of what happened.

I walked inside my apartment and went straight into my room. There was a message on my phone and I figured it was James checking up on me. For the first time since I've met him I really didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to be alone within my thoughts. I took off my clothes and stood in the hot shower for a long time. Showers always helped me think but this time it wasn't working.

I finally stopped the water after I could feel my skin tighten from the extreme heat. I dried myself with a soft towel and lied on my bed naked. I never bother wearing clothes to bed unless it was necessary. I climbed under the covers and waited for the sleep to take over.

I yawned loudly as I stretched across my bed and look at my clock. It was close to one p.m. and I was surprised that I slept that much. I guess everything that happened the previous night exhausted me more than I thought.

Last night. Wow, that was an amazing kiss. It was almost as if he was pouring his warmth into me with his tongue. Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that is was James. Great.

"Hey baby." I answered.

"What's up? Where were you last night?"

"I went out with Hermione and the others."

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"It was okay."

"That's good, well I was just checking up on you. I got to get back to work."

"Okay honey, good luck."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too."

I put down the phone and thought about what I was going to do. I truly did love James and I hated keeping this secret from him. I know that I will tell him when he gets back, this didn't seem like something to tell him over the phone.

I jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I did my normal bathroom duties and pulled on some blue jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt with the FUBU label on the front. I poured some orange juice and sat down on the couch, wondering what I was going to do.

_"Drop It Like It's Hot"_ ring tone started to play.

"Hmm..." I said and walked into my room. That ring played if a number wasn't stored in the phone. I had a customized ring for everyone. James's was "All My Life" by K-Ci & JoJo.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris, what's up?"

"Chillin Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Well, we were bored and we were wondering if you wanted to go out today?"

I paused thinking if that was a good idea. Being around Ron had me doing stupid things and thinking stupid thoughts.

"Sure, I don't have any plans today." What the hell was I saying? Make something up Kris!

"Great, so we will be there in about an hour!"

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and plopped down on the bed. I should have lied but I've never really been good at that. Luckily James hasn't asked me any direct questions about last night so I didn't have to make anything up. Damn, I'm always getting into some shit.

I lied there until I heard the doorbell ring. I climbed off the bed and picked up my blue pocketbook. I brushed my hair into a quick low ponytail and opened my front door. It was Ron... of course.

"Hey."

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence between us and I hated those.

"I'm sorry."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. I couldn't be too mad at him anyway, I DID kiss him back.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Might as well change the subject and forget about it.

"Well, we were hoping that you could show us around. We didn't want to look like lost tourists practically telling people to rob us."

I laughed at his comment and closed the door behind me. The others were standing outside their car waiting for us. I figured they knew we were taking the train again. The air filled with music as I answered my phone.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, I finally got a break." James said, sounding really tired.

"Good, you sound exhausted."

I noticed Ron was looking at me as I was talking and I could tell that he knew it was James. I couldn't read his eyes though, so I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Do you have plans tonight?" James asked.

"Well, I was planning on going to Jersey to visit my grandma and stay for a couple of days."

"Oh okay, well I'm about to go to sleep so call me later."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

James hung up the phone and I stared at it. James has been short with me on the phone lately and I have been wondering why. We used to talk on the phone for hours when we were away from each other.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Ron and remembered I was standing outside. He looked truly concerned and I tried to give him a reassuring smile. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on my back as I walked up to the others.

"Your grandma is pretty cool." Draco said on the way back to New York.

"Yeah, and she is a really good cook!" Hermione exclaimed, rubbing her belly.

I laughed at them, thinking about the events of today. I decided to visit my grandma early and the others didn't object to it. She welcomed them in her house with open arms and even cooked more than usual. She loved them all, especially Ron, since she had a thing for redheads. Figures...

"I didn't think we would be there so long though." I said as I looked out the train window into the night sky.

"It was worth it. I really like your grandma." Ron said.

"That's cause she had a crush on you!" Harry yelled and everyone laughed as Ron's ears turned red.

"Going to the Jersey Shore was fun also." Ron said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, I wish we had brought our bathing suits." Hermione said wishfully.

"We can go again," I said. "As you can tell, it isn't a long way. Plus I want to do more shopping."

Even though I've done my share of sight seeing since I've moved to New York ten years ago, it never gets old when you find some cool things to buy from street merchants. I found this beautiful statue of a dolphin that was hollow glass. Apparently, I could put water in a small whole and it will have a slight ocean affect like in an aquarium. Even if the wasn't true, the statue was still nice.

When we finally arrived in my neighborhood, I invited them inside. I figured after such a busy day we could chill and watch some DVD's. I opened the door and stood by it while everyone walked in. Draco and Hermione sat on the couch as Harry looked through my collection of movies. Ron decided to sit on the lazy boy chair and watch me intently. Damn those eyes were crucial!

"I got to go to the bathroom real quick!" I said as I rushed to my room with my dolphin in hand.

I squeezed the dolphin tightly in my right hand until I felt it break. My heart was beating fast and for some reason I couldn't breath very well. I could feel the blood seeping from my wound but the pain wasn't registering in my brain.

"Kris!"

Ron came running up behind me and said, "I heard some glass breaking, are you oka...?"

He looked at what I was staring at and became just as speechless as I was. In the bed that I picked out, was James with another girl. He looked up at me with such surprise and horror that I couldn't help but smile. Actually I smirked.

"So, no wonder you have been so 'tired' lately."

The girl pulled the sheets up to cover her naked body. In my bed. The thought of it made me sick and I threw up all over the floor. I ran into the bathroom and finished up my sickness. Ron ran after me and took a towel off the hanger. He wrapped my still bleeding hand up and used another towel to whip my lip. I said nothing as I let him take quick care of me and then I left the bathroom.

The cheater and his whore were out of the bed dressed and looked scared. Good. They should be scared.

"Baby..."

"Don't call me that." I said simply. I couldn't let this get to me. I had to calm down before I killed him AND her.

"But..."

"But shit James, it's over."

I walked out of the bedroom and saw that the others were standing up looking concerned. Ron had walked out behind me and stood by my side.

"We're leaving."

Everyone nodded, not asking any questions as they walked out of the door.

"KRIS WAIT!"

I turned around and punched an advancing James in the face. He fell back on his butt and held his swollen cheek.

"You're lucky that is all you get. But don't worry, you'll get what is coming to you soon."

The ride to the hotel was a silent one. I wanted to follow them there since I wasn't leaving my car but Ron forced me to let him drive. He didn't want me to because of my hand. I didn't put up much of an argument. I was dead inside. I couldn't believe what my eyes had laid upon. I started to feel sick again so I tried to think of something else. Which was very hard to do.

Ron took a hold of my left hand, which was completely fine, and squeezed it gently. The feeling didn't register in my head until a couple of minutes later. I looked over at him and stared. I didn't smile or frown. I just stared.

His profile was gorgeous. From his soft skin to his rosy lips. He had a certain laid back quality about him, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His hair slightly brushed over his eyes, but I've never seen him brush them out of the way. I pulled my hand away from his and placed it on the back of his neck. We came to a stop but I didn't know where since I was still staring at him. He looked back at me with his searching blue eyes and I gently messaged his neck.

"How's your hand?"

I snapped out of my daze and remembered the pain. I frowned slightly and looked down at it, causing my hand to leave his warm body. The cloth on my wound was red but the bleeding had stopped. I told him this and he smiled.

"Good, you had me worried there for a second."

I looked around and noticed that we were right in front of the hotel, and the others were outside already parked and waiting on us. Ron and I both got out of my car and he pocketed my keys.

"I don't won't you going anywhere and doing something stupid."

I nodded as I walked up to the elevator with them. Even though I wasn't thinking of doing anything at the moment, I probably would have thought of something later and took off. This kid was starting to scare me. He knew what I was thinking and even what I COULD be thinking later.

"Kris, you can stay with us." Hermione said as the stopped on their floor.

"Actually, I want her to stay with me." Ron said.

Everyone looked at him weird, except for me, who just looked at him in appreciation.

"I want to make sure her hand is okay."

"Thanks Hermione." I said. "But I don't want to impose, I'll stay with Ron for tonight and thinking about everything else tomorrow."

She smiled slightly and gave me a small hug. As if I was her sister or something and I needed comfort. In which I did and I was grateful for that.

As Draco said goodbye and Harry patted me on the shoulder, Ron slipped in his key and led me inside his suit. It was the biggest room I have ever seen, with his own small living room, bedroom, and huge ass bathroom. I looked at his Jacuzzi and knew I was going to have fun.

"You can held yourself to that little fridge by the couch." Ron said. "And I'll bring you some fresh towels, so you can take a bath."

There he goes again, reading my mind. I took a peek into his room and it was cleaner than most guys were. The bed was king sized and I wondered if we could both fit in there.

"Kris?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice and took the soft white towels from him. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the large tub and filled it with hot and soapy water. After a few minutes it was full and I stopped the water from flowing. I stripped naked of my clothes and climbed inside the steaming pool of water. I felt a sting in my injured hand but I paid no heed to it. I knew the soap was just cleaning the germs out.

After about thirty minutes of soaking there was a knock on the door.

"Kris? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly and I could hear him walk away.

I knew why he checked on me. He was afraid I'd pull a Britney Spears and kill myself in the water. Nah, I'm not that stupid, weak, or selfish enough to kill myself. In a way I am already dead. I had lost the love of my life. My first lover. I didn't know how to be with anyone else. I have been with James entirely too long to remember how to date. But it doesn't matter; I'm not going to be with anyone for a long time.

I washed up and climbed out of the bathtub. Thinking about James brought back memories of tonight. As I put on an oversized bathrobe, I could feel the tears swell in my eyes and I let out a small sob.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry." While I was saying this, my voice was breaking and I could feel the tears swell up more.

There was a knock on the door again.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, fully crying now and I fell to my knees.

Of course, he did the exact opposite and walked in. The robe, which was obviously his, was hanging off my shoulders and showed a good about of cleavage. But I didn't care; I just sat there crying my eyes out.

He said nothing as he kneeled down in front of me and put his arms around me. I fell into his chest as he sat down and spread his legs around my crumpled figure. He held onto me tightly and I cried in his arms.

"God, I must be so attractive right now." I said sarcastically. "From my wet hair and red shot eyes right down to my bleeding hand and almost naked body."

Ron looked down at me and wiped my tears away with his hands.

"I have never seen a more beautiful goddess than you right now."


	5. Letting Go

Freshness. That's all I could smell and I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a room I didn't recognize and I jumped up quickly and looked around. I saw Ron sleeping in the living room on a couch and I remembered what happened the night before. James. The cheating bastard. Oh he will defiantly get his.

I smiled softly as I remembered how Ron treated me last night. After I had my crying fit he picked me up and carried me to his bed. I didn't want him to leave so he stayed until I fell asleep. He was such a sweetie. But why did he want me? I'm nothing but a loud-mouthed, outspoken New Yorker who is in the mist of some drama. He didn't need someone like me in his life.

I climbed out of the bed and adjusted to robe I still had on. I looked around for some clothes to borrow until I got some of my own. I wasn't planning on going back to the apartment James and I shared. I didn't want anything I had since it involved him. Luckily, nothing personal was there; I had left all of that in my old bedroom at my mom's house. Heh, I wonder how she would react when she hears about this.

I walked into the bathroom and looked for a spare toothbrush. When I found one I brushed my teeth and thought about what I was going to do. First I needed to find an apartment of my own and by a lot of clothes and toiletries. Thank god I got that promotion or I would have been shit out of luck.

"Sleep good?"

I jumped at the sound of Ron's sleepy voice filling the room. I turned to a shirtless, sleepy eyed boy and nodded slightly. My eyes traveled lower to his boxer shorts and I looked away quickly. Correction: a shirtless, sleepy eye MAN. I nodded my head and finished up brushing my teeth.

"Sorry, I really needed to brush my teeth." I said.

"It's cool, I always bring and extra pair when I go traveling." Ron said and walked in the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth as if it was completely normal for me to be there.

I left the bathroom and sat down on the bed. I looked at the digital clock and saw that it was almost noon. Damn, I've got a lot to do.

"So what do you want to do today?" He said walking out the bathing and sitting next to me.

"Well, right now I need to get a room since I have no place to stay for a while."

"You could stay here."

I looked at Ron and his blue eyes were sincere. He really wanted me to stay. I felt myself getting lost in his ocean gaze and I started to lean forward when my phone rang. The ring was recognizable and I really didn't want to answer.

"What?"

"Kris? Where are you?" The bastard said on the other line.

"None of your business James," I said. "Now leave me alone, I already told you it was over."

"Look baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..."

"Shut up, you knew exactly what came over you. You found something new and you wanted it."

"No, it was a mistake."

"Yes, now learn from your mistakes." And with that I hung up and turned off my phone. I knew that asshole would try to call me again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't bother to turn and look at Ron. I was afraid that I would cry again and I hated showing weakness.

"Let's go shopping."

I turned to Ron and smiled brightly. Now that was a great way of making me feel better. He got up and gave me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"These are the smallest clothes I've got." He said apologetically and left to room for me to change.

After about ten minutes I walked out to show him how the baggy jeans and oversized shirt looked on me.

"I've never seen anyone look so good in my clothes." He said and walked up to me.

He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. It was too overwhelming. I felt as if his eyes were reading my every thought. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I made no effort to stop him as he gave me flowery kisses, caressing his soft lips with mine. But soon as his tongue licked my bottom lip, I felt myself lose control.

_Knock, Knock_

"Huh?" I said grudgingly, still entranced in Ron's kisses. He reluctantly pulled away and answered the door.

"Hey Ron, did I wake you?" Hermione said standing in the doorway.

"No, we were already awake." Ron said and moved to let her in.

"Well," Hermione said eyeing me down. "Looks like we need to go shopping."

I smiled and gave Hermione a hug. I was afraid that she would bring up the whole James thing. Instead she didn't mention it like a true friend and offered to go shopping with me. I accepted graciously and pulled Ron along with us, knowing we would need a man to carry all of our bags.

"You don't have to do this Kris," Ron said. "I could go in myself and get it for you."

We were done with our five-hour shopping spree, getting everything I needed from clothes to supplies. It wasn't until I had stopped by the art gallery I had sold some art at when I realized I need all of my painting supplies. Even though I could easily buy some more, those were a gift from my father who had died not to long ago. And now we were sitting in front of my previously owned apartment, with James's car sitting in the driveway.

"No Ron, it would be better if I got them." I said and opened the car door. Ron stopped me by grabbing softly on my hand.

"If you need us, just yell."

"I will."

I walked up to the door and knocked. I breathed in deeply and waited for the door to be open. It was and not by James, by the same girl he was with before. She moved aside and said nothing as I walked inside.

"Who is it Laura?" James said walking out of the bedroom. "Oh..."

"I'm just here to get my art supplies." I said sharply and walked pasted him into the room. I quickly packed up all of my stuff, which was left out and made my way to the front door.

"Kris, wait, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." I said angrily. "You obviously didn't love me enough not to cheat on me."

"But..."

"Don't. I really don't want to hear your excuses. I am over you."

"No you're not," James argued. "You can't be, we were together for three years, you can't throw that away in two days."

"You're right, and I didn't throw it away. You did." I pulled out my keys with my free hand and place the supplies down. "It is surprising to me that I have gotten over this so quick, but only because you betrayed me, and you know good and well I hate fake people."

I took off the key to the apartment and threw it at him. "And here is me letting go completely. I don't want you calling me and I hope we never see each other again. That would only make my life so much easier."

I picked back up my supplies and walked out of the door. I walked over to the car where Ron and Hermione was waiting and helped me put my stuff in the trunk. I took one last look at my previous life and then turned ahead to my new one.

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to get out but you know how school does. And also how this whole validation thing is. Like I said, whenever you see a new banner there will be a new chapter, whenever it comes up. I know that this chapter was short but don't worry, the next one will be long, and the excitement will start too. I just need a chapter about Kris letting James go, so it will be realistic. See you all soon! Review friendly!**


	6. Not Ready

I stayed the night with Ron again, with him on the couch and me in the bed. He seriously insisted that I take the bed and wouldn't even sleep in it with me, which was my suggestion. I had enough control not to jump his bones while he was in the bed with me. And I had told him that.

"But I can't promise **I** won't do anything."

At least he was honest.

The next morning I woke up and opened my new things to do my bathroom duties. It was close to 8 a.m. so I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Ron. After I was done I opened my new pack of wife beaters and pulled on some simple jean shorts. I sat down on the bed and wondered what I was going to do for the rest of the day. I figured I could look for an apartment but surprisingly I wasn't in the mood for that. I really wanted to spend time with Ron.

"Kris?" Speak of the devil.

"Yes?"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore." I answered simply.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. He was only in some gray sweatpants. I kept my eyes on his face, which was hard since he had the best looking torso I've ever seen.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"You."

SHIT! Did I really say that? Ron looked at me with no change in his expression. I couldn't believe that I said that. I know I am an honest person but damn!

He lifted his hand up and caressed my cheek. I felt my heart race faster and my breath got ragged. He brushed his thumb on my cheek and his fingers gently messaged the backside of my neck. I closed my eyes and kissed his thumb, taking it gently between my lips. I heard a small moan and I opened my eyes to see Ron stare at me with his smoky gaze. I could see that he was trying really hard not to take me here and now.

"I can't... not now..." He said softly and took his hand away from my face.

My cheek felt cold and lonely, already addicted to his touch. I bit my lips softly and knew that he was right. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship, even if it was just sex. And I had a feeling that it wouldn't be only that with Ron.

"I have to go see Tony." I said. He wasn't working on the day I went shopping so I couldn't tell him about HIM.

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"You don't have anything to do?"

"No, I'm dedicating my time to you." He was so sweet.

"Why?" I had to ask.

"Because I want to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? I can protect myself, I don't need anyone to protect me."

Ron placed his hand back on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "You're an independent woman Kris, and that's what I like about you. But sometimes you have to let others help you because you never know when you need to be protected. And given the recent events, you need someone by your side. And that somebody is going to be me, whether you like it or not."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Tony exclaimed.

"Shhh... you're working, ass." I said looking at the disgruntled customers.

"I don't care about those people, honey child. I care that he did you like that!"

"Yeah well... I'm over it."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Ron. He opted not to join in on the conversation and was looking at some jersey shirts near the back. I smiled at the thought of him wanting to protect me. That sounded like the words of an eighteen-year-older.

"Start all over I guess. Get a new apartment, new number, new life."

Tony grunted and looked over at Ron. "New boyfriend?"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed and calmed down a bit. "It's not that I don't trust men, I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I'm sure that someone else is." He said eyeing the redhead.

"Well it isn't about anyone else, it's about me." I said stubbornly.

"True, but wait to long and you might lose something good."

"James was good at first." I argued stubbornly.

"Baby girl, you can't blame every man for one man's mistake. But if you won't take that cutie, I'll have him."

I laughed softly at Tony's attraction to Ron, "I'm sure you have a chance."

"I'm serious, when you break his heart, send him over to me. I'll make him forget all about you."

"IF I break his heart." I corrected.

"No girl, WHEN, he has already given his heart to you. Now you have to make the choice on what to do with it."

"He is too damn young."

"Age ain't nothing but a number sweetie."

I looked back at Ron and signaled him over. He came back with a couple of shirts and pulled out his wallet.

"It's on me, cutie." Tony said and took off the security tags. "And you could get more if you give me a taste of..."

"Time to go!" I said interrupting Tony's nasty comments. "Love you doll, I'll talk to ya soon!"

He grinned and waved as me and Ron walked out of the store and outside to the car. Ron insisted that he'd drive his car, which I didn't really complain. Saved me gas.

"Your friend is funny." He said driving out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, that's why I love him."

"So what do you want to do now?" Ron asked cruising along down the road.

I thought for a minute, I needed to change my number, call Aiesha and my mom, and look for a new apartment. But all I wanted to do was spend time with Ron. Don't ask me why, I must be delusional.

"Let's go to New Jersey." I suggested.

"What's there?" He asked as he turned onto the highway.

"You'll see."

"Wow, that was the greatest amusement park I've ever been to!" Ron exclaimed as he walked into his place. "What was it called again?"

"Six Flags." I said walking in behind him. He was such a kid, looking so cute screaming on the roller coasters and winning prizes for me.

He placed all of my stuff animals on the couch and went into the bathroom. I was tired so I lay down on the large bed. I thought back to how Ron acted while walking around in the amusement park. Just like a little kid. But I couldn't say anything, since I acted exactly the same. Being there with him was fun, and made me forget about all the bullshit that was going on in my life right now.

"Ready for bed?" Ron asked walking in the room from the bathroom.

"Heck nah, it's only nine p.m., lets watch some movies."

"Movies? I haven't seen those in a while."

I hopped off the bed and went over to get the remote. I opened the cabinet under the tv and saw that there was a shitload of DVD's stored there.

"Let's watch... hmmm..." I scanned over most of the movies I had already seen and stopped to one I wouldn't mind seeing again. "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Ron inquired as I popped it in the player. "I've never heard of that."

"Really? Man I would figure even you people in Britain would know about really good movies."

I climbed back on the bed besides Ron and started the movie. During the previews he went to go get some drinks and snacks as I changed into some cotton shorts and a tank top. As we watched the movie I laid my head on his chest and he rested his hand around me on my lower back. I didn't feel weird or awkward, just at peace. But being so close to Ron with his warm, hard chest, along with Orlando Bloom AND Johnny Depp sexy ass on the screen, I was getting kinda hot.

"That was pretty good." Ron said when it was over. "Long too."

I looked over at the watch and saw it was close to midnight. I yawned loudly and stretched against his body. He stared at me the whole time and when I was done, kissed me.

I gasped in surprise as he pressed his soft lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pushed me against his body. I knew we shouldn't be doing this but I didn't want him to stop. As soon as he licked me on my lower lip I wanted all of him.

As our tongue slowly danced I pulled him on top of me so he would be in-between my legs. He was still wearing his jeans but I could feel ALL of him. He lifted his hand up and cupped it on my cheek, turning me on even more. His other hand snaked lower on my stomach and a little beneath the hem of my shorts. He pulled away and looked at me, asking for entry. I took a deep breath and thought about after this, everything would change.

I nodded my head yes.

**Yeah, yeah, I know, this was kinda short, but you all know that I really don't like long chapters since it makes me post up stories slower. Oh and I finally got the Internet on my computer so there will be more chapters posted up. Please review and be nice!**


	7. Lies & Loss

I woke up to the sound of a heart beating. I was confused at first until I looked up and saw whose heart it belonged to. And then I remembered what happened the night before.

"Shit."

I couldn't believe that I let myself get caught up like that. The last thing I needed was some kid turning my life upside down. Especially given recent events. I looked back up at him and felt my heart swell. He DID look cute when he was sleep. And he had the most incredible fingers ever.

Yeah, we didn't have sex.

For someone so young, he knew a lot about pleasing a woman. I've never felt that way before in my life, not even from James. I wonder how it would be when we actually do have sex.

I shook my head of the thought. No, we can't have sex. I'm not ready for that yet. I don't have time to fall for someone so soon, especially a kid. It will always boil down to that. Him being seven years younger than me.

I felt his fingers brush through my hair and I looked up to see him awake. His blue eyes were darker than usual, sensual, like they were last night. Sexy ass.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

That was an unusual question. Especially after what we did. Usually guys ask how they were or if they could have another go. Especially since I did nothing to him. Not ask how someone was doing. Why did he have to be so different? So sweet?

"I feel fine, well rested." I answered yawning slightly. "You?"

"Never felt better."

I smiled slightly, thinking he always knew what to say. Almost like he has done this before...

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

What a simple answer. No explanation or anything, but then again, I didn't really want to know whom he has been with in the past. I was only concerned with right now. Damn, I was falling hard for this kid. And I've only known him for about a week. Man, what a long and rough week this has been.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked sitting up and bringing me with him.

"How much I like you in such a short time." No use in lying.

He paused for a minute, not saying anything. I could feel his fingers gently rub my scalp and I was about to fall asleep when he responded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, considering what I am going through and how old you are."

I could feel him clinch slightly, "How old I am? Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't, I mean, it does a little."

"It shouldn't, it's not like it's statutory rape."

I giggled a little, "True, but..."

Ron stopped me from talking by kissing me. He moved his hands down my back and under my t-shirt, where he rubbed my soft spot. I shivered as he continued on his assault on my lower back. How he knew that I was sensitive there will always be a mystery to me.

"It's amazing how you react to my touch." He whispered against my lips, turning me on even more.

I brushed my fingers against his neck and he sucked in his breath sharply. He gripped harder on my shirt as I moved my lips to replace my fingers.

"Ditto." I whispered against his neck.

I played with his neck a little bit more until he pulled away. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Ron breathed deeply and turned to face me. His eyes weren't dark with lust anymore, but back to their original vivid blue.

"I really like you Kris, and I want to be with you, physically and mentally. But you're not ready for that right now and I understand that. You need time to heal and I am willing to wait for you. But until then I have to suppress my desires for you because I don't want to have sex with you."

Wow, that last comment hit me right in the face. 'Doesn't want to have sex with me?' That hurts a lot more than I wanted it to. I turned away from him and made my way over to the other side of the bed. I had to find my underwear, shorts, something!

"Kris..."

"No, don't." I chocked out. For some reason my throat was getting smaller. "There is nothing to say. You don't want me, you never did. Last night was just... I don't know what the hell that was."

Finally I found my sweatpants and I quickly pulled them on. Ron had gotten up with me and was following me around. I had to get out. He couldn't see me like this.

"Please listen..."

"I don't want to listen anymore!" I yelled as I picked up my bag. "You explained everything! And I was stupid for falling for you! I seem to have the worse luck with men!"

Ron grabbed me by my arms and pulled me against him. I struggled slightly but he was a lot stronger than I was. He started to walk backwards and we ended up on the couch, which was big enough for me to sit in-between his legs, since he wouldn't let me go.

"I don't want to have sex with you..."

"Yeah I know." I snarled, struggling a little, not winning still.

"I want to make love with you."

"What?" I said in shock, which was completely unexpected. "But you don't even love me."

Ron stared at me blankly and said nothing. Oh god... he doesn't... he can't.

"I want my first time to be special, like any normal person." He said, ignoring my last comment.

"First time?" This keeps getting better and better.

"Yeah, I'm too sentimental to just give it up to anyone."

I relaxed against his arms and took all of it in. First he wants to make love with me, then doesn't clarify if he is in love with me, and now he is a virgin. Oh yeah this was going to be hard.

"I have to go." I said quietly and got up. He had loosened his grip and he didn't try to stop me. I couldn't stay there anymore, I had to leave.

"I'll come get my stuff later."

"What? Why?" Ron exclaimed jumping up.

"Because I can't stay with you anymore." I picked up my bag and made my way to the door.

"Wait," He said grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. "I'm not taking back anything I said because I meant it. I know you have strong feelings for me as I do you and you shouldn't run away."

"Run away?" I said angrily jerking my arm back. "There is nothing to run away from. I don't feel anything for you!"

"What about last night..."

"Last night was just something I needed to stop thinking about James. I was using you."

The room went still and silent after I said that. Ron's eyes went from warm to cold quick, fast, and in a hurry. I couldn't believe I said that. It was far from the truth. I actually don't even think about James when I am with Ron. And I wasn't using him, I could never do that.

But I had to hurt him. Badly. I knew that he was falling in love with me and falling hard. And that could not happen. Especially since I was falling in love with him. I had to make him not like me, maybe even hate me.

"Why are you lying?" He asked softly.

I tore my eyes from his. I hated that he could read me so easily.

"I'm not, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be around you. You're just a little boy."

I knew that comment hit home. I could here him suck in his breath but I couldn't bring my face up to look at him. I knew that if I did, I would admit that I was lying and asked him to hold me, forgive me.

"You can come back for your stuff whenever you're ready."

I looked up and saw him walking away to his room. He shut the door and I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. Why do I feel like I've just made a horrible mistake?

Finding an apartment wasn't too hard, especially since I didn't have any financial problems. I decided to stay in the city, considering that was where I was raised and also there was no point in getting a permanent place. My job could call up anytime and ask me to leave for a business trip. Usually I do my work at home but sometimes they like to be random and fly me everywhere.

The apartment was about fifteen minutes away from where Ron was. That wasn't done on purpose but maybe subconsciously. I didn't want to be too far away but not too close either. Why? I never had thought up an answer.

As I walked into my new apartment, I looked at how empty and lonely it was. I wasn't too much into furniture but it needed at least a bed and a couch. All of my clothes and toiletries were still at Ron's place and I wouldn't be surprised if he threw them away or burned them.

I was cruel, and I'm never cruel. Unless someone provokes me and he didn't. He was right, I was running away. I didn't want to get hurt again. Especially not too soon. But it didn't matter. I was hurt regardless.

I started to contemplate on how I would face him again to get my stuff back when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Hermione.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris, what's going on?"

"Just looking around my empty, new apartment."

"So soon? What happened with you and Ron?"

"Why do you ask?" Did he tell her everything?

"Because he seemed pretty upset when I talked to him. And he said to tell you he would be leaving the door open. Whatever that means."

So he made sure he wouldn't be there when I came to get my stuff. That's understandable. I was a bitch to him.

"Yeah, I need to get my stuff from there. I didn't want to impose for too long."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He seemed sad that you were leaving. He really likes you. I've never seen him so into a girl before."

"So is he there now?" I had to change the subject before it got too deep.

"No, he said he needed some air so he went out walking."

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour to get my things."

"I'll see you soon." Hermione said and said goodbye.

I responded back and hung up the phone. I rushed to my car, hoping that he won't come back while I was there.

"Will I still see you?" Hermione asked helping me put the last of my things in my car.

"Of course, I'm only fifteen minutes away. We can hang out tomorrow."

"Cool, it's nice to spend time with a girl once in a while."

I laughed softly and closed my trunk. The trip to Ron's room was an emotional one. Especially when I had to get my things out of the bathroom. I had arranged my stuff on one side of the sink and he had his on the other. They were perfectly in sync with each other as if we should be living together. If Hermione noticed I was upset, she didn't say anything.

"You should talk to him."

I looked over at Hermione and saw that she was serious. And that she knew what was going on.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two but I know you're both hurt. And that you both need each other the most."

"Why would he need me?"

"Because he already lost someone who was close to him. He doesn't want to lose you too."

I frowned slightly at her comment. He lost someone? Like a previous girlfriend?

"Lost? As in..."

"Yes, she was killed not too long ago. And he had closed himself to everyone except for you. You somehow brought him out of his shell."

"I'm not close to him though." I argued.

"You're closer than anyone besides the other girl was. He really cares about you."

"So what? I'm not like the other girl. I don't want to be compared to her."

"You wouldn't be, it was his sister."


	8. Pushing Too Hard

After talking with Hermione, I left quickly and returned to my apartment. I took off my clothes and stood in the shower for about an hour. Halfway through it the water turned cold but I was too distracted to notice:

_"What? His sister died?_

"Yes, not too long ago.

I leaned against my car. Even though I was an only child, Tony and Aiesha were like siblings to me. I never wanted to imagine life without them.

"Ginny was the youngest of the seven and the only girl. But she was the closest to Ron, being only a year younger than him. Ron was always over protective of her and she would never admit it, but she was protective of him. She was always there when he needed her and put him in his place when he acted stupid."

"How did she die?"

"Even now the grief is to great for me to talk much about it. But I am sure when Ron is ready he will confide in you."

"No he won't." I said sadly, remembering what I had done to him. "He won't talk to me anymore."

"Whatever was said between you two, it would be a very big mistake not to try and resolve it. You both have gone through some hard times and you two don't need anyone else but each other."

I finally got out of the shower and dried myself off. I didn't hinder myself with clothes as I walked around the new apartment into the kitchen. I always drank a glass of water after a hot shower but I didn't finish it this time. I looked at the microwave clock and saw that it was almost midnight. My first night in the new apartment was shitty.

It's been a couple of weeks since I've seen Ron. I have hung out with Hermione and the others, but Ron was never available. That didn't surprise me; I really didn't want to see him. Actually, I did. A lot. But I didn't know what to say. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to say. What was this boy doing to me?

Hermione kept on trying to get us back together but we didn't listen to her. I was being stubborn and Ron was still hurt. I told Hermione that it was over; there was nothing she could do. I had hurt Ron deeply and there was no turning back.

The last few days I haven't really talked to anyone. My job has called me on a new project that couldn't wait until I was supposed to come back. They were making a new RPG and they need some character designs. That was simple enough, since they gave me until the end of August to do it and it was only July 6th. But as I started on some sketches, my mind kept wandering over to the image of Ron. And the way I work, whatever I am thinking, I sketch it on paper. So that is what I did. Even though I had a few characters, the main drawings were of Ron.

After about a week of no sleep, barely eating, and ignoring my phone, I came up with some okay sketches. I wasn't pleased with them and I did plan on redoing them. I yawned loudly and went to eat some grapes. I was so sleepy I almost tripped on the couch, which was nowhere near the kitchen. And then there was a faint knock on my door.

I was wearing only a white long button up shirt that went down to my upper thigh and some black bikini panties but I was too tired to care. I opened the door and looked into a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Hello Kris." Ron said in a soft voice.

"Hi." I said tiredly, moving aside to let him in.

He walked in with a couple of bags that smell suspiciously like Chinese food. I closed the door and sat down on the couch while he put the bags on the kitchen table. Through my hazy eyes I could see that he hadn't changed. He was still tall and muscular and sweet as ever. If it was possible his hair shined brighter than normal, but it must have been the lighting.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

God I was so tired, this was really the first time I had sat down on something so comfortable. I had pushed myself not to sit on the bed or couch, knowing I would go to sleep.

Finally his words registered in my head and I said, "I don't have time to eat."

Ron looked over at me and I was lost as usual in his eyes. They looked concerned and fuzzy. Everything started to look fuzzy. As he walked over to me and sat down I moved to the other end. I hadn't taken a shower for two days and I knew I stank.

"Kris, you should eat. You look sick." Ron said moving closer to me.

"I'm fine." I said and got up off the couch. He had to stay away. He had to leave. He couldn't see me like this.

"Look, Hermione told me you had an important project to do, but you shouldn't endanger yourself just to get it done."

"Shut up. I can take care of myself."

Ron stood up and advanced towards me. I moved backwards into my bedroom and fell on my bed.

"Get away." I said softly as he sat next to me. I tried to move but I was too weak and he held me down with his hand on my stomach.

"You need to sleep but first, wash your stinking ass." Ron said and started to unbutton my shirt.

"What are you..." I wasn't THAT sleepy to not notice what he was doing.

"Shush." He picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom. He started my shower and when the water started to steam, he adjusted the temperature and pushed me towards the tub.

"Finish taking off your shirt and underwear so you can wash up."

I was too tired to argue so I did what he said and stood in the shower. I slowly washed myself but thoroughly since I knew I was nasty. After I was done I stepped out and put on a large towel, leaving my hair dripping everywhere. I walked into my room and saw that Ron was standing outside the door waiting.

"Wait right there." He said and went into the bathroom. He emerged with another large towel and led me over to the bed. He gently dried my hair off and pulled out an old and large black t-shirt for me to wear. He turned around as I put it on and when I was done, he continued the drying of my hair.

When he dried it as much as he could, he led me over to my soft bed and pulled the covers up to my chest. He walked out to the door and I drifted off to a comfortable sleep, which was needed more than I knew.

"Why are you here?" I asked before I was completely asleep.

Ron stopped midway closing the door and looked down.

"I couldn't stay away."

I woke up randomly, feeling refreshed from my dreamless sleep. I vaguely remembered everything that happened, just Ron showing up and making me take a shower. I yawned loudly still being sleepy, but I had to get up and finish my work.

I went into my bathroom and did my normal duties. I didn't bother putting on any more clothes since the oversized shirt was long enough to cover the important stuff. I walked into the living room and saw Ron fast asleep on my couch.

I kneeled down beside him and brushed his soft hair away from his face. His hand shot up and grabbed mine, looking right into my eyes.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep." I said and moved to get up but he sat up and pulled me to sit in-between his outstretched legs.

"No, I meant last night. You looked so tired, so weak, I thought you were seriously sick."

I said nothing as I nestled myself between his legs. I missed the feel of his body wrapped around mine. I inhaled his scent, never wanting to be away from it again. Never wanting to be away from him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I..." Ron silenced me with a soft kiss.

He pulled away after a long, breathtaking minute and said, "That's in the past, lets worry about our future." And he kissed me again, this time with more passion.

'Our future.' That sounded good to me. I will never do anything to mess up what we have. Whether we will end up fuck buddies or soul mates, it wouldn't matter to me as long as I was with him.


	9. Unexpected Visitor

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOO GOOD!" I exclaimed as I ate the Chinese food Ron bought me.

"Anything would be good to you." Ron said laughing. "As hungry as you are. You slept for about two days straight."

I tried to comment but had Shrimp Lo Mien already in my mouth. We were sitting on my bed watching TV and pigging out. Well **I** was pigging out, Ron was eating like he had home training.

"Do you feel better?" Ron asked chewing on some chicken.

I nodded my head, still stuffing my face. He laughed and my heart swelled, thank God we were on speaking terms because I don't know what I would do without him.

"I saw some of your drawings."

My eyes widened as I slowed down eating. He saw the drawings of himself? Oh man, he must think I'm obsessed with him!

"You have real skill in drawing. Your company would be happy with your work."

"Thanks." I said smiling widely.

"Now on those other drawings..."

Oh shit, here we go. He's going to say I am a stalker and doesn't want to be with me anymore. I can feel it.

"I'm happy to know you were thinking about me." he looked at me with a soft smile and I signed in relief.

"I'm always thinking about you." I said honestly.

He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek gently. I moved my face so that I could suck on his thumb. This time, he didn't stop me.

I put my plate beside his on the small table by my bed and he pulled my face towards him. He first sucked tenderly on my lower lip while unbuttoning my shirt. I climbed on top of his upright position and wrapped my legs around his lower back. I kissed him fully, loving the way his lips fit perfectly with mine. I pulled off his shirt and he kissed my neck, lowering the collar of my shirt down my arms. When my shirt was fully off, I could feel that he was ready and my hand made its way down to his pants.

_Ding Dong_

I jerked my head up at the sound of the doorbell. Who the hell could this be? I didn't move to get it. I didn't want to move away from Ron.

"You should get that." He said in a sexy, husky voice.

"Why?" I said kissing his neck.

"Mmm... because it might be important."

"Do you want me to?" I kissed his neck more, licking it and cause him to rub his hands up and down my back.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Dammit." I said and jumped off Ron. This had better be good.

I only snapped together one button in the middle and pulled on some cotton shorts. I rushed to the front and opened the door.

"Hey Kris."

"What do you want?" I said, furious that it was James who interrupted something that could have been wonderful.

"I want to talk." He said pushing his way into my apartment.

"Hey, well I don't so get the hell out!"

"Why? You got company?" He challenged walking through the living room. "Nice place."

"Yeah, it's nice without any lying bastards living in it." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Now get out before you fuck it up."

"No, I came here to say I'm sorry." He said resisting.

"Okay, you're sorry. Now bye." He was getting really annoying.

"Stop pulling me." He said and grabbed my wrist. Hard.

"Don't make me hurt you." I said.

"You will sit..." He pushed me to the couch. "And listen."

"No. Leave..." I tried to get up but he pushed me harder on the couch.

I kicked him in his knee and scrambled to get behind him but he tripped me and I fell to the ground. He jumped on top of me and ripped my shirt open.

"I love you and you can't get away from me." He said and tried to go for my shorts.

I lifted my leg up and kneed him in the balls, he cried out and back slapped me in my face.

Suddenly James was hurled off of me and on the floor. Ron pulled me up and pushed me behind him. Which was hard to do since I was lunging at James like a wildcat. I was not afraid to hit a man, especially if he hit me in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" James said getting up and walking towards us.

I ducked under Ron's arm and kicked James in the stomach. When he bent over I punched him hard in the face, hurting my own hand. James tried to hit me again but Ron pulled me back in time and caught his hand. He punched James on the other side of his face and it sounded like Ron broke his nose. James fell back, bleeding everywhere and Ron threw him against the wall.

"Don't you EVER hit Kris again, and if I see your ugly face ANYWHERE I will KILL you!"

Ron threw him out the front door and James ran in fear. Yeah, he should be scared. I was a little scared also at the way Ron looked right now. He really looked like he would have killed James.

He closed the door softly and when he looked back at me, his expression was gentle and sweet, just how it should be. He walked over to me and lifted his hand to my face. He looked sad and I realized that James must have left a mark near my eye. He led me into the bedroom and told me to stay there. I heard him rustling around in the kitchen and when he came back, he had a towel wrapped around some ice cubes. He sat next to me and lifted the cloth and pressed it softly on my bruise. I frowned slightly, pained a little by the mark.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you before he hit you, I went to the bathroom after you left and didn't know what was going on until I heard him cry out. Did I hurt you just now?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't know he could get so crazy."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I don't need..." I started and looked up in his eyes. They were so sincere that I chocked back a sob and felt my eyes begin to water. Why did he care so much?

"Please don't cry." He said softly and placed the cold rag on the nightstand. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me to his face. He kissed me, but not passionately or eagerly, slowly as if we had all the time in the world.

His other hand came up to my neck and soon down my shirt above my breast. My breath caught as he unbuttons my shirt and slipped it off my arms. His tongue brushed my teeth and I opened my mouth, taking in all of him. I had no bra on and he rubbed his hand up and down my bare back. I broke the kiss only for a moment so I could pull his shirt off of him.

We moved fully onto the bed and he gently pushed me to lie on the pillows. He climbed on top of me and kissed my neck, tenderly licked and biting. I moaned softly, bringing my legs up so he could be right on top of me. I moved my hand down to pull his pants off but he stopped me.

He kissed down further, stopping at my midsection and having a fantastic go with them. I rolled my eyes in ecstasy as he paid special attention to each of them. He was so good that I didn't even notice his hand gliding down my underwear. I gasped in surprise and I couldn't take it. I arched my back up but he gently held me down, still doing his duo assault on my body. I wanted him so bad that it hurt but mainly, I wanted to please him as he has been doing me.

"Ron please..." I moaned but he shushed me.

In one fluid motion, he switched his fingers with his mouth and at that moment my world came to an end. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Damn, he was good, hitting all of my spots rapidly. It was almost TOO good and I tried to move away but he kept a firm grip on my thighs.

I could feel my release coming; I could feel the beginning of the world crashing down. Ron pushed deeper into me until he hit that oh so important spot and I cried out in pleasure.

Ron lifted his head up, kissed my cheek and neck and then lied down beside me, pulling me up to his chest.

"Ron..."

"Shhh, rest now, talk later."

I closed my mouth and my eyes. Soon enough I was drifting into a deep sleep but not before I heard a quiet mumble.

"I love you."

**I know this was short but it was sweet right? Sorry about the delay, I will admit, I was getting a little lazy with posting it up but I have been writing chapters! So the next one will be out as soon as possible, most likely a few days after this one gets validated!**


	10. Leaving

Bacon. And eggs. Damn that smelled good.

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was alone in the bed. Was Ron cooking? I got up and went into the bathroom. After I was done, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. There was Ron, dressed in his usual clothes: no shirt and gray sweatpants. He was hovering over my stove and looked like he was cooking up a storm.

"'Morning." He said and I jumped up.

"How did you know I was up?"

He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and smiled, "I just know. Hungry?"

"Always."

I bounced over the kitchen table, amazed that it was already set. He had put down the plates and silverware, and in the middle there was a bouquet of flowers. White flowers with red tips.

"Do you like the flowers?" He asked coming in with two plates full of bacon and eggs.

"Very much. Let me help..."

"No, I got it." he went back and brought some orange juice, strawberry pancakes, and buttery toast.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked marveled.

"My mom. She was wicked in the kitchen and I couldn't help but pick things up."

"Where are you parents?"

"Still in England, taking care of my older brother's kids. They love being grandparents."

We fell in silence as we ate. It was delicious; he could defiantly make a living as a chef. And I told him that.

"Thanks." He said grinning. "Ginny said the same thing one time."

Suddenly his grin faltered and he put his head down. Shit, I had forgotten about his loss, but I couldn't help but ask about it.

"Talk to me."

He looked up at me and there were fresh tears in his eyes. He got up from the table and walked into the bedroom. Before I got up I stuffed my face with some bacon, eggs and pancakes. I know he was hurting but damn this shit is good!

I found him sitting on the bed. I noticed it always comes back to my bed. He had his head down but I didn't see any tears. I sat down beside him and put my hand on his back. He didn't look up as he started to talk.

"There is so much I want to tell you Kris. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to put you in any danger."

Danger? What the hell is he talking about? Knowing about his sister would put me in danger?

"But all I want to know is about your sister. You don't need to tell me more than..."

"That's the thing, for me to tell you what happened to Ginny I would have to tell you everything."

"If it would be a danger to know about your past, isn't it a danger for me to know you now?"

Ron looked up at me with fear in his eyes. He turned to me and put his hands on my cheeks and bringing me close to him. He put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"I would never put you in danger, Kris. I care about you so much, when I saw James hit you, I went crazy. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and I never want anything to happen to you. I lov..."

_"Ring Ring"_

The ring from Ron's phone was so loud it made both of us jump. He moved away from me and answered it quickly. While he talked on the phone, I left the room to clean up the kitchen. I'm sure whatever he was talking about wasn't for me to hear.

He quickly walked in the room looking scared and upset at the same time.

"I have to go."

"Okay." I said not really thinking. Of course he needed to go and get some clothes. He didn't pack anything when he surprised me the other day.

"No, I mean... I have to leave."

Then it clicked. He was going back to England. He was leaving me, for God only knows how long.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "You can't leave now!"

"I'm sorry," He said, his voice breaking. "But it's really important."

"More important than me?" I asked before I was thinking.

"No, nothing is more important than you." He walked up to me and held me tightly. "It's just that this is something that I have to do."

"How are you leaving _now_? You had to have planned this if your taking a plane ticket to England"

"I didn't plan this! And we aren't taking a plane. We're... it's complicated."

I wasn't upset because he was leaving so suddenly, the way he looked when he told me said that he wasn't coming back for a long time. If ever.

"Please don't leave me alone." I whispered, on the verge of tears.

Ron held onto me tighter as I started to breakdown. He wasn't going to come back and he knew it. He was leaving me forever with only memories of what could have been.

"Please Kris," He said looking at me. "Don't cry, I **will** be back for you."

"Why can't I come with you?" I was willing to leave everything behind for him.

"Not yet."

Tears fell down my cheeks as he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, wanting to savor the flavor that was Ron and remember it always. I wanted to remember how he felt against my body, how he smelled, and how he made me feel. Like I was loved.

"Now do me a favor," He said taking off a chain with an amber colored stone on it. Funny, I never noticed that before. "Wear this, it will protect you from any harm."

I nodded and let him place the necklace over my head. It was long so it nestled between my breasts. He smiled slightly, kissing me again and holding me close.

"Don't ask any questions. Just trust me."

"Wha..."

He gently let me go and place his fingers over my eyes. I closed them and suddenly I heard a loud pop. I opened my eyes to nothing in front of me. He was gone.

I talked to Ron one time after he left America. Left me. The conversation was brief and he didn't say anything about coming back. I didn't hear from him again after that.

It has been almost a month and no word from Ron. I couldn't believe he had forgotten about me like that. Didn't we have something special? Maybe I am jinxed when it came to boys. James tried to come back to see me but I just ignored him. I pretended I wasn't home or Tony would answer the door and shoo him away.

"Honey he will come back for you." Tony said chilling with me. He was keeping me company with Aiesha, who had came back from her vacation.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Well, on the bright side," Aiesha commented. "You got that promotion from your job."

I smiled slightly. I did do exceptional work on those drawings. But that was only because I got to spend time with Ron. My company was so pleased with my work they want me to do projects whenever needed from my house. I never have to go in an office until I present my work. I got my dream job with a ridiculous paycheck and I wasn't happy.

"Come on, let's go to the store, get some Ben and Jerry's, rent some movies, and enjoy being beautiful women." Tony said pulling me up out of my misery.

"Actually I'm really tired guys."

"In other words, you want to be by yourself." Aiesha stated. That's the reason she was my best friend, she could always read my mind.

"Alright child, but call us if you need us." Tony said giving me a hug and walking with Aiesha to her car.

I waved goodnight to them and closed the door. I knew exactly what was going to happen; take a bath, put on some Alicia Keys, and go to sleep. That sounded good.

The first two things worked, but the whole going to sleep thing was hard. It's been hard ever since Ron left. I only get about three hours of sleep a night now. Why had I let myself fall hard for him? Especially after what I had gone through. In less than a month I had fallen in...

The scratching at my door jerked me out of my thoughts. It sounded like someone was trying to break in. I quickly but quietly got up and threw on an oversized t-shirt and picked up my bat from under the bed. I remembered clearly putting on the chain but I could hear that being tampered with.

As I heard the door open, I stood behind my door and waited for the asshole to come into my room. I figured he would rummage through the living room first to see if there was anything valuable but he came straight to my room. And I was ready for him.

"OWWW! SHIT!" The man cried out as I slammed my bat against his back.

I quickly dropped the bat and went to the man's aid. I can't believe I didn't see that brilliant hair color when he came in.

"Ron! I'm sorry!"

He looked up at me and smiled. I threw my arms around him and knocked him to the ground. I couldn't believe it was him, he smelled the same, looked the same, and smiled the same. Nothing changed and I was grateful for that.

"Oh gods, I missed you too." He said holding me tighter than usual.

"What's wrong?" I said looking into his ocean gaze. I didn't yell at him for cutting me off for so long, I was just happy to see him.

"I have to get you out of here." He said quickly and helped me up. He went to my closet and took out my suitcase.

"Pack light but everything you need." He instructed.

"Ron..." I started but he kissed me softly.

"Please, Kris, just trust me."

I nodded my head and started to pack. I did trust him. With all of my heart. I packed up some clothes and all of my toiletries. I was done in less than thirty minutes since I could sense the urgency in his voice. When he saw that I was finished, he picked up my bags and made his way in the living room.

"Ron wait, why am I leaving?" I asked.

"It's not safe for you to be here."

"Is it because of you?"

Ron took hold of my hand and looked into my eyes. He held onto my bags and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't be afraid. Clear your thoughts."

"That's impossible. The brain registers too much of what we see everyday. No one can completely clear their thoughts."

"I feel in love with a genius." Ron said with a smile.

"Wha..." He silenced me with a kiss and then I heard a loud pop. The same one as before when he left the first time. I felt a slight jolting sensation and when I opened my eyes, I was not in my living room anymore.

"Holy shit." I said as I pushed away from Ron.

I was in a large living room, with many things scattered around, as if a large family lived there. I stepped back for a moment and collected myself. This had to be a trick. This couldn't be real.

"Kris, breathe." Ron said stepping towards me.

"No. You're not real. None of this is real." I said completely in denial.

"It's real Kris, I have a lot to tell you."

"Hell no! I don't want to hear it! Just take me back!"

"We can't go back."

"Why not?" I asked stepping away from him. There was something different about Ron just then, and I couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

"Because it's not safe for you to be there."

"I haven't been safe ever since I've know you!"

Ron stopped moving towards me and had the most hurtful look on his face. Suddenly there were footsteps filling up the walls around me and in rushed Hermione, Draco, Harry, and a couple of twins with red hair.

"Kris! You're safe!" Hermione said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back but didn't take my eyes off Ron.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Hermione.

"Well... um..."

"No point in keeping anything from me."

"Well, we all are wizards."

"Oh." I said simply. "Well, thanks a lot for trusting me enough NOT to tell me."

"We wanted to tell you." Draco said. "But it wouldn't have been safe for you to know."

"Obviously that didn't make a difference." Ron said sadly.

"Am I staying here?" I asked, not really wanting to hear about this sudden revelation.

"Well..." Harry said off guard. "We all have our own places so it's up to you where you want to stay."

"I'll stay with Ron."

"Oye! So our little brother has a gal huh?" One of the redheaded twins said. They both jumped over to me and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Um... it's not like that..." I said but they paid me no mind.

"We'll talk more later, right now you need to get some sleep." The other twin said and then they both disappeared with a 'pop.'

"Shall we get going?" Ron asked holding out his hand.

I took his hand without argument and said goodbye to the others.

"We will be over there tomorrow." Hermione said and they disappeared as well.

Suddenly I felt the slight jolt again and I was in a different room. It had a large king sized bed and a dresser; the basics of a man's bedroom. I sat down on the bed and laid back, the comforter was soft and deep, lulling me into sleep already.

"Let's get you out of those clothes first." Ron said shaking me awake.

I groaned and started stripping until I was only wearing my bra and panties. I didn't care. Waking me up in the middle of the night and then laying it on me that I was a friend with wizards was too much for my brain to register in one night.

Ron quickly looked away as I climbed under his sheets and cover. He looked back to make sure I was decent and the sheets were up to my collarbone.

"Come on." I said sleepily.

"What?"

"Come to bed."

"I can't. I..."

"Look!" I said yelling. "You left me for a month without any word. You come back randomly and took me away from my home. I come to find out that you're a wizard and you are saying that you can't come to bed? If you don't bring yourself in this bed right now I will magic my foot up your ass!"

Ron stared at me for only a few seconds and then he took off his clothes down to his boxers. He climbed in the bed and let me put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and soon I fell into the most peaceful sleep I had had in months.


	11. The Story Of Harry Potter

"Kris... sweetie, wake up."

I yawned softly and opened my eyes to see Ron hovering over me.

"What?"

"It's almost noon, we have to go."

"Go where?"

"To see the others."

I looked at Ron, not understanding whom we were supposed to see. I then noticed that we weren't in my room, and the events of last night came back to me.

"Oh yeah, Hermione and the others. For what? To tell me the truth?"

"What?" Ron said confused.

I sat up and looked at him, "Come on, you really thought I bought that whole 'wizard' thing?"

"You didn't?"

"Hell no, I just went along with it because I was tired and I didn't want to deal with it at the time."

"Well, how do you think we got here?"

"Now I'll admit that was a good trick. How you got me from my house to yours is something I'll never figure out. But it's not like you took me far away. Only a few miles."

"More like a few thousand miles."

"Whatever." I said climbing out of the bed and going into the bathroom. I took out my toiletries and took a long shower. There was no way Ron and the others were magical, shit like that wasn't real. That stuff was for the books and TV.

I finished up by putting on a 'Jason Kidd' jersey dress and matching sneakers. I saw that Ron was already dressed and I assumed he had already taken a shower earlier.

"Let's go." He said holding out his hand.

I took it with no question and heard that infamous 'pop'. I was now in a different living room with Draco, Hermione, and Harry sitting down on the couch.

"Why do you keep DOING that?" I asked Ron slapping my hand away. "We could have just taken my car."

"Your car is still in New York." Hermione said nervously.

"Right, and where are we?"

"Europe. More specifically London." Draco said.

"Okay." I said still not believing. "How did I get here?"

"We apparated." Ron said, "That's the pops and jolt in the stomach you feel."

"You guys are really sticking to this joke."

"It's not a joke." Harry said. I noticed he had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. It wasn't there before but it didn't look recent.

"What the hell is that?" I pointed to it.

"Yeah... um... maybe you should sit down, Kris." Harry said.

"I don't want to sit down."

They looked at each other nervously and then Harry began to talk.

"So let me get this straight." I said two hours later. "There is a whole magical universe separate from regular humans, and Harry is the one who got rid of a bad wizard. You guys just graduated from a magical school and then became Aurors to protect everyone. Draco used to be an ass but started to work for the good guys and almost got killed when he was discovered. Now even thought that Voldemort guy is dead, there are still people out there trying to cause trouble."

"Yeah, pretty much in general." Hermione said.

"How long did it take you guys to think that up?"

Everyone groaned and Harry said, "Look Kris, I know it's a lot for you to take in but you have to believe us. We brought you here to keep you safe from harm."

"But..." I was starting to get scared. Their faces were too serious for them to be joking.

Ron pulled out what suspiciously looked like a wand. He flicked it a little and the lamp on the other side of the room started to float. I squinted my eyes to see where the wires or rope was but there was none.

I fell to my knees because they wouldn't support me anymore. Ron rushed to my side and started to talk but I didn't hear him. What was going on? I became associated with witches? Why didn't Ron tell me?

"Kris? Talk to me?" Ron said shaking me gently. Hermione had kneeled down in front of me looking worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly. "Didn't you trust me?"

"I did, and I still do. But we all agreed not to say anything about our past lives." Ron explained. "We've lost so much and we didn't want to put our burdens on anyone else."

"Too late."

"What?" Hermione said.

"You've already put your burdens on me. The burden of me not ever trusting you again."

I stood up, feeling upset and pissed at the same time. I wanted to get out of there. Leave Ron and the others alone with their secrets and lies. I'm done with people lying to me.

"Kris, please..." He said grabbing my arm. 

"We didn't want to lie to you!" Hermione exclaimed. "We had no choice!"

"Oh please." I said bitterly. "You had a choice, you just made the decision yourself. Just like I had a choice to be your friend, a choice to fall in love with Ron, and now a choice to stay or leave."

It was obvious what the choice was and I made my way to the door. But when I tried to open it, the knob was burning hot. I pulled my hand back before any lasting damage could occur and the door opened itself.

Standing before me was a large, dark figure that reminded me of the Grim Reaper. No, not standing, but floating. Everything around me seemed darker and I felt as if I could never be happy. I couldn't see under the black hood but it smelled of rotting flesh and death.

"KRIS! MOVE!" Draco yelled as he jumped up and pulled me back. I fell into Ron's arms and he moved me behind him as everyone pulled out their own wands.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

I looked groggily at Harry as a large silver stag appeared from his wand and pushed the black figure away. It screeched so loudly that I had to cover my ears in fear that they would burst. When the thing moved away from the door I could tell that there were more of them floating around. A lot more.

"Let's go!" Hermione yelled and held onto Draco's hand. They disappeared and Harry ran up to us and held onto my hand.

The next thing I know we are all in a dreary living room, with tattered furniture and a almost dark fireplace. Footsteps filled the room as a very tall, old looking man ran in and a slightly younger, but scarred man came running in.

"Harry! Ron! What's wrong?" The scarred faced man said as he help me up.

"We were attacked by Dementors!" Draco said as he held onto Hermione.

"They have become more restless." The old man said.

"Who the hell are you?" I said backing away into Ron. "And what the hell was that?"

"Baby, calm down." Ron said whispering in my ear.

"No! You fucking calm down!" I said angrily. I hated how everyone was slightly more composed than I was.

"I assume this is Kris?" The old man said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore." Ron answered.

"Kris, I'm going to have to ask you to sit please." He said to me but I didn't listen.

"I want to go home."

"You can't." Dumbledore said simply.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it isn't safe there. There are dangerous people after you. Now we must act quickly."

Dumbledore nodded to the scarred man and he left the room.

"Who was that?" I asked quietly.

"Remus Lupin, he's a friend of ours." Harry answered.

"Why does he have so many scars?"

"He's a werewolf." Ron answered simply.

"Great."

"What's going on?" A very pale and greasy looking man came in.

"Holy shit, is that a vampire?" I screamed clinging onto Ron harder.

Everyone laughed except for the vampire, "No, that's a human." Draco answered as the vampire scowled.

"Sorry." I said quietly as he turned to Dumbledore.

"Severus, please help Remus with their arrangements."

Severus nodded and left the room. I finally sat down and Ron sat beside me. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back. After about ten minutes the werewolf and vampire came back in. but even though they were dangerous creatures, I felt a kindness from both of them.

"Everything is ready." Remus said and gave Dumbledore a lamp.

"Please, everyone touch the lamp." He said as it started to glow.

I hesitated, not really wanting to be involved with any more magic, but knowing I had no choice, I touched the object. There was a sudden jolt in my stomach and a buckle of my knees. I opened my eyes to a small apartment, not too much unlike my own.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A small wizard town outside of London." Hermione answered. "We're here for protection until everything calms down."

Harry walked out the door and I felt a sudden jolt of fear for him. But he came back safely and boogeyman free.

"Our apartments are right beside yours." He said to Ron and they made their way out the door. Hermione came back and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry things came down to this." She said and I hugged her back. I began to realize why they kept everything from me. So I wouldn't be in any danger. But it didn't work; knowing them period has put me in danger.

Ron closed the door behind them and whispered something while tapping his wand to the door, "It's to lock the door without anything breaking in."

I nodded my head and made my way to the bedroom. I was too tired and stressed to do anything else. I plopped down on the bed and heard Ron messing around in the kitchen. Right before sleep claimed me he came into the room and lied down beside me.

"You were right."

I rolled around to face him and saw that he was in great distress. I put my hand on his cheek and began to talk but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry, knowing me DID put you in danger. And deep inside of me, I convinced myself that everything would be okay. But it won't be, not for a while, not until all of Voldemort's supporters are gone."

"What happened to Ginny?" I asked, hoping he trusted me enough to know.

"The war was messy, it was almost like the American wars, where people are on a grassland and they all rush at each other with their weapons. That was quick and we had came out victorious, with Harry finally defeating Voldemort."

"But that wasn't enough. For even though the master was dead, his servants were determined to fulfill his wasted dreams of filling the world with purebloods. Many times his supporters attacked us, but we always came out with only cuts or bruises, and the supporters in Azkaban. But one day, when Ginny went out to go shopping for her fiancé, she was ambushed by a group of men. They... they killed her quickly from what we were told, and spat on her, saying that she was too much of a mudblood lover to even rape."

I pulled Ron into my arms and let him silently cry on my shoulders. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." He said and looked up at me. "After that, I couldn't find a reason to live. Ginny was everything to me, and I wasn't there to protect her. After a couple of weeks Hermione suggested to visit American for a vacation. Everything had calmed down considerable and it was well needed. Then I met you."

"I didn't do anything." I said as he pulled me up to the top of the bed. He kissed me gently and caressed my stomach and hips.

"I never thought that I would met anyone that I would fall in love with. Someone that taught me how to live and have fun. Someone that didn't make me forget my sister, but help me accept the fact that she was gone, and to be grateful for the time I spent with her. Someone that I would protect with my own life."

"Ron..." I said but he stopped me by kissing on my neck.

"Kris, I meant what I said when I told you I would protect you. I lost my sister, I will not lose the love of my life."

Ron kissed me deeply, more passionate this time. As if we didn't have much time together. And maybe we didn't.

I moved my hands down to his hips and pulled up his shirt from over his head. I kissed his bare chest and listened as his breath turned ragged. I moved down to his pants and easily slipped them off. I went to work, loving how he jerked with every stroke of my tongue. After a minute he pulled me up and kissed me, tasting himself and myself at the same time.

As I sat on top of him, he pulled off my dress and kissed my chest. I held onto him tightly and then he flipped us so that he would be on top of me. He moved down kissing me everywhere and making me ready for him. When he moved up above me I held my arms out and lovingly welcomed him.

"I love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He said and stroked his fingers on my neck. A big turn on.

He made his way inside of me and I cried out in pain. I didn't expect him to be bigger than James.

"Are you okay?" He said alarmed and stopped moving.

"I'm fine, please don't stop." I kissed him soundly as he moved slowly down in me. I cried out again but in pleasure instead of pain. 

Ron gripped onto me tightly as he filled me up. I gripped my nails into his back, not believing that anything could feel so good. I could hear Ron's breathing get faster and I knew it wouldn't be long for him. And me neither.

I cried out with Ron as our climax came and he pulsated on top of me. He lifted his head and kissed me softly. I felt the tears coming and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just that I've never felt this way before."

Ron smiled and moved from above me. He pulled me close to his heart and held me close. I've never felt so safe in my entire life. And I knew that no matter what came our way, we were going to be ready for it.


	12. Something Not Right

**Wow, sorry this took so long to get out. Having food poisoning for a few days can do that to you. Man that sucked. Well I already got most of chapter 13 written so that will be out soon after this one. Sorry again.**

The next couple of months were heaven on earth. I spent almost every waking moment with Ron, sometimes being pulled away by Hermione because we needed some girl time. I swear we acted like a married couple, cooking and cleaning together, waking up and sharing the bathroom, and the love making... Damn.

Everything quieted down with the whole Dementors and Deatheater thing. Because we were missing in action and in seclusion, Dumbledore and the others were able to track most of them down and throw them in jail. They were stupid enough to run around in the open looking for us, thus getting caught. We decided to just stay at the small town since it was nice and quiet. We'd figure out a main place to stay when the time comes. I called my mom and told her that I was talking a long vacation in England and the only thing she said was that she had to come visit and meet Ron. Tony and Aiesha were really cool with me leaving, saying that James was coming around more often looking for me and started to look like a stalker.

Everything was going so perfect, Ron and I were getting closer than ever, Draco and Hermione were happily engaged, and Harry, (who I later found out was Ginny's fiancé) was happy living single and dating around. I should have known with everything going so good that some crazy shit had to come up and ruin it.

I was working on another character project for my job while Ron was out with Harry for some shopping. My job didn't mind the whole location change, since I was allowed to work from home anyway, and I was a tad bit closer, them being in Japan and all. I was almost done with their latest design when I ran out of blue paint. I signed, as I had to get out of the house. Whenever I had projects to do I would close myself up in the house and work until I was done. But being Ron's girlfriend he would sometimes force me to stop so we can... ahem...play. Not like I complained on him interrupting me. Hehehe.

I threw on some gray sweatpants along with my white wife beater. I picked up my keys, bag, and phone and made my way out to the small town that was only five minutes away from our apartments.

"Hey baby."

I loved the way Ron answered his phone when I called him. He had a ring customized for me so when I called he answered his cute little way.

"Hey, just letting you know that I'm about to come into town because I need some more paint."

"Okay, well Harry and I are done buying stuff so we should see you on the way back."

"Yeah, I see you right now." I waved to them as they were going the opposite way.

"Hurry back, I have a surprise for you." Ron said.

"Ooohhh sounds fun."

"It will be. I love you."

I smiled; he said that every time we prepared to get off the phone.

"I love you too."

I put down my phone and couldn't stop smiling as I pulled up to the art supply store. As I walked in I said hi to the cashier, who knew me very well since I was always shopping in there. I bought the things I needed and noticed that it was drizzling outside.

"Looks like a storm." Brian said as he bagged my paint.

"Yeah, better hurry home. See ya."

He waved goodbye as I ran outside to my car. The rain got harder by the second so I had to drive very slowly back to the apartment. I noticed a truck driving behind me but I tried to ignore it. I really hate trucks.

Suddenly I felt a hard jolt and the truck behind me had rammed into me. I sped up as much as I could but the truck easily caught up with me. I swerved around and drove off the road and into the woods. My car flipped over and I ran hard into a large tree. I hit my head against the well and completely blacked out.

"Kris... Kris..."

Damn my head hurt. I could hear someone saying something like Kris but who the hell was that? I opened my eyes and saw an attractive man with corn rolls and shirtless. I jumped up slightly but he pushed me down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?"

"No... should I?" I tried to think but that only made my head hurt even more.

"Ummm... yeah, my name is James."

I looked at him and waited for him to continue. James didn't ring a bell at all.

"Your boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Why didn't that sound right? "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, we've been going out for a while now."

"Okay." I said, not really wanting to argue since I couldn't remember anything. "So what's my name?"

"Kris, don't you remember anything?" He said nervously.

"Not really, every time I try to think my head hurts really bad."

"You need to rest, we will talk some more later." James said and kissed me on the forehead.

I nodded and lied back down, welcoming the soft pillow behind me. James left the room and closed the door, and then sleep took over.

I woke up with a start. I was sweaty everywhere and my head was pounding. I looked over and noticed James was sleeping right beside me, snoring very loudly. I gently climbed out of the bed and walked out the room into a dark hallway. I found a bathroom and I washed my face the best I could. My hair was everywhere and there was a large bruise on my upper right forehead. I must have had some kinda car accident and lost my memory.

But shouldn't I have remembered James at least? Especially if we've been together for so long. Why did I feel so uncomfortable around him?

But what really bothered me was my dream. I kept seeing a redhead everywhere. Kissing him, holding him, having sex with him...

No. Making love to him. That sounded right. Only why does it sound right? And why did my dream seem so real, so right?

I shook my head at the thought, that guy must have been some old boyfriend or something. I was with James now. He's my boyfriend. He's the one I am supposed to be with.

Right?

**WOW! That was shorter than I thought! But I figured I'd better post this one since I haven't for a while because of my sickness. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out real soon!**


	13. Psycho

It's been a couple of weeks since my accident and life has been... normal I guess. I pretty much got used to my life with James, being the typical girlfriend and doing things for him. He was always gone during the day, working while I stayed home and cooked and cleaned. I was happy I suppose, I mean, that was my life before the crash.

I still got some images of the redheaded guy and off and on I would get images of a blond, a boy with glasses and a bushy haired girl. Anytime I tried to think more of it my head started to hurt. I didn't say any of this to James. I don't know why but deep inside of me I didn't really trust him and I was wondering why I was with him.

One day I noticed that his closet was really dirty so I decided to clean it out. My clothes were one side neatly and his were pilled up on the floor. I picked them up and put them in the laundry room and started to wash them. When I went back I noticed a blue bag on the floor. I picked it up and saw that it was a woman's purse, my purse.

I rummaged through it and saw that it had a cell phone, a wallet and a few female things. I didn't recognize anything but I wondered why my stuff was in the closet. I turned on the phone and flipped through the wallet to see any pictures. I came across one of the redhead guy and me. We looked very happy and when I flipped it over, it said "Ron and me."

I dropped the wallet as images came flashing through my head. Ron and I in what looked like a club kissing... In a small apartment sleeping... Eating breakfast with him...

What the hell? I dropped down to my knees because the pain was too unbearable. I grabbed my head and tried to push the images out but it wouldn't work. And then suddenly I could feel a vibration on my leg.

I looked down and saw that it was the phone vibrating. The caller I.D. said Ron but I wasn't too sure I wanted to answer it. This Ron kid was making my head hurt.

"How was your day?"

"Good baby, and yours?" James asked kissing me on the forehead.

"Uneventful."

I didn't answer the phone but I did hide the stuff back under James's clothes. He was obviously hiding something from me and I wanted to find out for myself. We had a nice dinner, he cooked and it was good, but I felt I had better.

We went to sleep not too long after and James pulled me close to him. We haven't had sex yet because my body was still in pain but he told me that we did it all the time and he couldn't wait to start again. Something about that made my stomach queasy.

Around one a.m. I quietly sneaked out of the room and recovered the cell phone. I walked out the front door and onto the small porch that we had. I called back the number that was named Ron and waited for an answer.

"Kris?"

As soon as I heard the voice, I knew it sounded familiar. And there was something about it that made me feel... happy.

"This is she."

"Oh my god, Kris. Are you okay? We've been so worried!"

"I'm fine, who is this?"

"It's Ron! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well, I have amnesia."

"Oh no, where are you? I'm coming to get you!"

"I... I don't know actually." I honestly didn't. I never asked James where we were staying specifically. I just never crossed my mind to know.

"We found your car and there was blood in it! You had an accident?"

"Yeah, but I'm with my boyfriend now."

There was a small pause. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, James."

"Kris, you have to find out where you are. You're in danger right now!"

"How so?"

"Just trust me..."

I was slapped in the face and knocked down to the ground. I looked up and saw James towering over me.

"You stupid bitch."

I instinctively kicked James in the balls and punched him in his face. No one hits me on the cheek, especially a boy. I picked up the phone and ran down the road. I didn't know where I was going but I felt I had to get away.

"Kris? KRIS!"

"I'm here." I stopped behind an empty shed, looking to see if he followed me. He didn't

"What happened?"

"James hit me."

"Please Kris, you have to tell me where you are. Look around you and see if you see any sign saying where you are."

I looked around desperately and saw nothing. I walked around for a while until I saw a big sign that said: Scarborough.

"I know where that is! Okay, do me a favor and grip the necklace around your neck."

"How did you know?" I was wearing an amber stone necklace, but I always assumed James gave it to me.

"Please, just do it."

I put my hand around the stone and was slightly shocked at how warm it got.

"Alright, give me a second."

"A second? What do you mean... AHHHH!"

"Shhhh..."

The redhead appeared right in front of me out of thin air. He came close to me putting his hand over my mouth after I screamed. I pushed him away and ran as fast as I could.

"Wait!" He said catching up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Let me go! You're not real!"

We both stopped moving and flashes came through my mind. Tall dark men dressed in cloaks, Ron hovering a vase in the air, the scar on the boy with glasses head. I fell down at the pain in my head and Ron quickly sat by me.

"Are you okay?"

"You're... a wizard?" I asked.

"You remember!"

"No, that was just something I saw a second ago. There is no such thing as wizards."

"Kris, you have to trust me."

I looked into his eyes and saw that they were a beautiful shade of blue. I leaned forward and kissed him. It felt so natural to do that, so right. But I thought of James and pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I thought..."

"Look we can't stay here."

"You sure as hell can't."

We both looked up to see James standing near us with a gun in his hand. He slowly walked towards us and we stood up.

"Kris, you're coming with me." He said harshly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because you left me for that British bastard!"

"What? But I'm with you..." 

A hallway. A dark hallway appeared in my mind. There was a door at the end and when I opened it, I saw James in the bed with another girl. And after I yelled at him someone was with me... Ron was with me.

"You... cheated on me?" I asked.

"No, I just made a fatal mistake, but I want to remedy that."

Ron slowly walked in front of me and blocked me from James. I gripped onto his shirt as I saw him pull a long stick from his pants.

"Move." James said walking closer to him with the gun held high.

"No." Ron said simply.

"Fine."

"NO!" I screamed and moved in front of Ron. James shot the gun and I felt pain in my chest.

As I fell down to the ground I heard Ron yell some weird word. Experiallmos or something like that. James was propelled back and hit his head on a pole. I gripped my wound and could feel the blood pour out of my body. Surprisingly it didn't hurt that badly.

"Oh god, Kris!" Ron said holding me in his arms. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. Why DID I do that? I don't know this person enough to endanger my life for him. Or do I?

"It's getting hard to breathe." I said sucking in breaths.

"Don't speak. I'm going to get you to a doctor." Ron said picking me up and then I blacked out.

Soft breathing. That's what I heard next to my ear. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a white room with only a bed and a desk in the corner. The window curtains were open and it looked like it was the middle of the night.

I turned my head slightly and saw that Ron was sleeping right next to me. I breathed in his scent, it smelled familiar, nothing specific, just the smell of Ron. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He smiled brightly and lifted himself up a little.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi." I said simply. I still didn't really know him and I didn't know what to say.

"You still don't remember much?" He asked.

How did he do that? Reading my mind should be only someone close to me could do. But then again, this guy acts like he and I have a very close relationship.

"Not really. Where's James?"

"He's in jail. The police picked him up after he shot you."

"How did you push him away like that?"

"I used a magic spell."

"Right."

"Kris, you need your rest. You have to try and remember everything."

"I'm sorry, I feel as if we had something special and I can't remember."

Ron lifted my head towards his and kissed me. I moaned softly as his lips caressed mine, causing me to wrap my arms around him. The pressure on my chest hurt my wound but I didn't care. I had to be in his arms, I felt as if I would die if I weren't.

Ron held me tighter and I couldn't help crying out from the sudden pain. He quickly let me go and had the face of worry.

"It's okay." I said. "I just didn't want you to pull away."

"No, I should have been more gentle. I just missed you so much, Kris." 

"Why does it feel so right to be in your arms? To kiss you?"

"Because you are meant to be with me. As I am meant to be with you."

"But how do I know..." I didn't want to say he was lying, deep down I had a feeling he wasn't.

"I'm not lying?" He finished for me. "You don't. You just have to trust me."

"I do."

There was a small knock at the door and it opened slightly. I saw the browned haired girl and the two boys walk in.

"Kris! Oh thank god you're okay!" The girl said hugging me gently.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger. This is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" I thought a little, that sounded familiar. "The boy who killed Voldemort?"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?" I asked loudly. "What is a Voldemort?"

"We'll explain later." Draco said ushering a doctor to come in.

"Hello, my name is Katherine Barker. I am the Healer who is taking care of you."

"Okay, you mean doctor right?"

"Same thing, now I need you to sit up as best you can."

I sat up slightly as Ron moved away from the bed. The doctor or healer came beside me and placed her hand on my forehead. She felt around a bit until she stopped near the back of my head.

"Okay you are going to feel slight pressure and a little numbness."

Flashes of light appeared before my eyes and I felt very lightheaded. Then as quickly as it came, the flashes stopped. I looked around and saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco in the room. I remembered them.

"What did you do?" I asked the Healer.

"The blow on your head hit your memory section hard, and that's what caused you to forget everything. I just used a basic spell to heal the bump and replenish your memory."

I smiled brightly and looked at Ron. I held out my hand and he took it, pulling me close to hug him. As I was hugging him, I looked at the others and motioned them to come over. Soon we all were in a group hug, with Ron on the bed next to me, Hermione right on top up me and arms around Harry, with Draco crawling into a small space between Hermione and me.

We were uncomfortable and it looked like a tangled orgy. But we were happy, and we wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Blue Sapphire

"Look Kris, it's snowing!"

I looked outside and saw the snowflakes falling down onto the ground. It was pretty heavy and would have the whole town covered in snow very soon.

"Does it usually snow this early in December?"

"Yes, and it snows a lot." Draco commented.

I frowned slightly as a headache started. I have had a few of them ever since my accident but they weren't too severe. Only once or twice they were so bad that I had to lie down and Ron was with me so I felt better.

"Headache?" Ron asked. He always knew when I had one.

"Just a small one."

He kissed me on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen. He was cooking dinner and invited everyone over. It's been a while since we could chill together, especially after my accident. James was still in jail since he couldn't make bail and would most likely will be in there for a **very** long time.

"Dinner's ready." Ron called from the kitchen.

Everyone stood up and made their way to the dinning room. Ron had cooked up a feast, roast lamb, baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad with a variety of ingredients. Everyone ate in content, stuffing ourselves fully and having the time of our lives. Soon everyone was done and Hermione and I volunteered to wash the dishes as the boys chilled in the living room.

"So, will you be my bridesmaid?" Hermione asked randomly.

"You know it! Wow, are you sure you want me?"

"Of course, you are the closest friend I have."

"Who will Draco have as his best man?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Harry. He did a lot for him when he showed us his true identity."

"Is that why you guys got together?" I've always wondered, since Draco was supposedly an ass before.

"Yeah, I took care of him when he was discovered and attacked. I saw how sweet and considerate he really was, and I couldn't help but fall in love with him." Hermione blushed slightly, and she looked so beautiful, so in love.

"That's the look of love." I said pointing it out to her.

"You have that look also."

I grinned, knowing I probably looked exactly as she did just then. I did love Ron, with all my heart.

"Have you thought about marrying him?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." I said simply.

"I think Ron has been thinking about it."

"Really? Did he say something?"

"No, I can see it in his eyes." Hermione said finishing up. "It was the same look that Harry had when he asked Ginny to marry him."

Hermione had a hint of sadness when she said that and I put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled gently and dried her hands off.

"If he asked you, would you say yes?"

"I would." I said without thinking.

"I knew you would. I just wanted to know if you knew." Hermione said. "You both need each other and whatever steps you both take, I will support you."

"Thanks Hermione." I hugged her tightly. She was such a good friend and I was blessed to have her as one.

We walked back in the living room to see the boys talking quietly to each other. They abruptly stopped and looked at us.

"Hmmm... hiding something?" Hermione asked walking up to Draco.

"Maybe." He said kissing her.

I walked over to Ron and he pulled me into his lap. He kissed my cheek and held onto me tightly. I signed contently and closed my eyes.

"Well, it's getting late." Harry said making his way to the door. Draco and Hermione joined him and they said their goodnights.

I looked out the open door and saw that there were already a few inches of snow on the ground. It looked like a snowy wonderland, beautiful and peaceful.

"Wanna play?" Ron said in my ear.

I turned to him and smiled, "You know it."

We quickly changed into some thick pants, sweaters and boots. I ran out into the snow first and made a snowball. I turned around and threw it, making direct contact with his face. I laughed loudly as he ran after me and tackled me into the snow. We rolled around and somehow our lips made contact. It was cold but his soft lips warmed me up, teasing me with his tongue. Soon it was getting so hot that I was surprised that the snow wasn't melting underneath us.

"Let's go inside." He said in a sexy deep voice. The voice where he wanted to make love to me.

I nodded my head and he lifted me up from the snow. He carried me into the house and straight into the bedroom. He hungrily ripped my clothes off and I did the same to him. I needed him so bad it was like a drug. And he needed me too, more than I will ever know.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked Ron lying on his stomach.

"The same thing we do every night baby, try to take over the world!"

I giggled, ever since we watched 'Pinky and the Brain on Nickelodeon, he always said that. It was so cute to me.

"I don't know," He said seriously. "Probably play in the snow more."

"Sounds good to me." There was never a real answer to the question, I just asked for the heck of it.

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

That was unexpected. I looked up at him and saw in his deep blue eyes that he was serious.

"I would like to have some. One day." I answered carefully.

"Me too." He said simply and fell silent.

I could tell he was thinking by the way his face scrunched up. It was adorable.

"Would you like to get married someday?" He asked again, randomly.

"Yes."

"Would you like to get married to me?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "Of course, silly." Hey it wasn't a proposal so I didn't freak out yet. It was just a question.

He smiled widely and started to wrestle with me. He loved to do that all the time, he said it was just another excuse to touch my body. But when we do it naked it doesn't take long for us to get worked up.

"Good, then you can have this." He said holding up a small black box.

I stopped suddenly and sat up. My hands were shaking as I reached for the box and I took it from him. I slowly opened it and there was a silver band with a blue sapphire stone in the middle. It was surrounded by small diamonds and shined in the dim light.

"Will you marry me?" He asked softly, taking the ring out and putting it on my finger.

Tears formed in my eyes as I watched the ring slide easily on my hand. I looked up at him and kissed him deeply. I kissed him until there was no breath left inside of me. I could see that worked him up so he gently pushed me down on my back and slowly made love to me. All night long. And in the mist of the lovemaking I gave him my answer.

"Yes, Ron, oh yes."


	15. It Will Nevver End

I have no idea how long I was held captive in that hellhole. Longer than I should have been. They didn't beat me again after that terrible night. Somebody came in and stopped that crazy bitch Kelly from tearing my flesh off. Seems as if she was jealous of the relationship I had with Ron and was trying to kill me. But the man who stopped her said they need me alive. For now.

They put me in a small room with only a bed in it. They didn't give me anything for my wounds and barely fed me any food. I didn't fear for my life as much as I did for my baby. My stomach did hurt from time to time from it moving around a lot but soon the baby calmed down. There wasn't even a toilet and I had to hold everything in until they let me use one. Who knew there was a hell on earth?

I gripped my necklace constantly, remembering that brought Ron to me before when I needed him. But it didn't work, either he couldn't feel it or they used a spell to keep him away. Whatever the case was, I was caught between on what to do with myself. I, of course, wanted him to come and save me but if he did, they might get his hands on him and kill him. And also the others. I'd rather die than to have that happen.

As I sat on the other side of the room as I heard the door open behind me. I didn't bother to look as I figured that they were leaving me some more shit they called food.

"Kris."

Holy shit.

"Ron?"

He ran up to me and lifted me in his arms. He carried me out of the room as I clutched onto him tightly. This had to be a dream; he couldn't be here with me right now. I noticed there were bodies on the floor of the Deatheaters that captured me and Hermione was at the end of the hall. How could I not hear them fighting?

"Kris, oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed as she took off her cloak and placed it on me.

"How did you...?"

_"Crucio!"_

Hermione fell down to the ground screaming as Kelly came up from behind her with her wand. She immediately pointed it at Ron but he didn't put me down.

"Give her to me"

"No." Ron said simply.

"You want her to die?"

"Do you want to die?"

"How dare you!" Kelly raised her wand and prepared to shout a curse but then she fell to the ground.

I looked down and saw that Hermione had gripped on Kelly's ankle and pulled her down. She reached for her wand but Kelly was too quick for her.

_"Avada Kadevra!"_

"NNNNOOOOO! HERMIONE!" I screamed as the green spark hit her chest and she fell to the ground. This can't be happening, I knew what that spell meant but Hermione couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

I lunged at Kelly, causing Ron to drop me and fall right on top of her. I slapped her wand away as I beat her in the head silly. Everything started to go dark and I realized that I was still weak and used the last of my energy on Kelly. She was unconscious after a while so I looked up at Ron and he picked me up again without saying anything.

"What about Hermione?" I asked tears forming in my eyes as I looked at her lifeless body.

Ron closed his eyes and stayed silent. I soon felt a jolt in my stomach and then nothing, I had fainted.

I woke up feeling very sweaty everywhere. I saw that Ron was sleeping right next to me like he did when I got shot. I shook him slightly and he woke up smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Yeah, I don't feel that way. Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

"What happened to Hermione?"

"She's in the other room right now. It turns out that the girl Kelly didn't know the killing curse good enough to actually kill, but enough to do some damage."

My eyes swelled up in tears, everyone was getting hurt just because of me.

"Don't cry, everyone else is fine. Harry is outside in the lobby and Draco is in the room with his fiancé."

"How long was I gone?"

"Too long. About three months"

"Three months? That means that I'm six months pregnant." I felt over my stomach but noticed how flat it was. That didn't fell right. Women six months pregnant don't have flat bellies.

"Ron..."

He looked down and said, "I'm sorry Kris, but you lost the baby."

"No..." I whispered as the tears came down my cheeks.

"When I brought you back you started to bleed a lot down there. And the healer found out that the beatings affected the baby deeply and scarred it. There was no way we could save it."

"But... the baby was just fine before you got me... how is it possible...?"

"I'm so sorry, Kris."

I looked into Ron's eyes. He had to be joking, our child couldn't be dead. But the tears in his eyes said it all. Our baby was gone forever. Right before I broke down he pulled me into his chest and let my cries of pain flow into his body. It wasn't long before he broke down with me.

I stood outside our apartment wearing a white, thin sundress with matching flats. The scars on my arms and legs were gone thanks to the potion the Healer gave me. But it didn't get rid of a few on my stomach and back. The ones on my back didn't bother me but the ones on my stomach reminded me of what Ron and I lost.

It was slightly sunny but had a nice cool breeze come in from the west. My flimsy dress easily moved with the wind along with my hair. I stared as the sun lit up the sky with a fusion of colors while it set.

It was so beautiful.

I could hear footsteps walking behind me and I knew it was Ron. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You feel a little cold." He stated.

"I am."

"When will you come inside?"

"Now."

I turned around and raised my arms to his shoulders. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me into his chest. This was the first time we've held each other since I was kidnapped. After I lost the baby, I closed off myself from everyone, especially Ron. I was afraid at first that my cutting him off would affect our relationship but he stood by me and gave me the space I needed.

"I love you Kris." Ron said hugging me tighter.

"I know, I love you too."

We held onto each other until the sun was gone and the air chilled. Without warning Ron lifted me up in his arms and walked towards the apartment.

"How's Hermione?" I asked.

"Getting better by the second."

I smiled slightly. Even though the killing curse didn't work to it's full potential, she was still in a coma for a while. Then when she woke up, she was very weak and could barely move. But with the help of her Healer and especially Draco, she was recovering.

I stopped smiling thinking that she was hurt because of me. Everything bad that happened to them was my fault. All because I fell in love with someone seven years younger than me.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked putting me down inside the doorway.

I only stared at him. I could never lie all that well and I would never dream of lying to Ron. But I couldn't tell him what I was thinking.

"Please Kris." He placed his soft hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Make love to me Ron." I said softly.

"Kris..." I silenced him by kissing him softly.

"Please... I need you."

And with that he pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly, missing the taste and smell of him. He lifted me up and walked quickly to the bedroom, not bothering to turn on any lights. He laid me gently on the bed and lifted my dress over my head. I closed my eyes and savored the feelings that Ron and me experienced for the rest of the night. Physically and emotionally.

I lied awake in the early hours of the morning, listening to Ron's gentle snoring. I wanted to get up, no, needed to get up but I felt too comfortable in his arms. Plus even though I knew he was asleep, if I got up he would wake up.

I quietly and tenderly moved away from his arms and to the edge of the bed. His eyes opened slightly as he pulled me back to him. Told you.

"Where are you going?" He asked half sleep.

"To the bathroom." I lied. And it hurt really badly to do that.

"Okay." He said in the cutest matter and kissed me on the forehead. I got out of the bed quickly before I punked out and stayed with him. I quickly went into the bathroom and picked up my small duffle bag with the necessities that I needed. Before I left the apartment I placed the necklace he gave me and a letter right beside him on the bed. I looked away knowing that I would stay if I lingered any longer.

I walked out of the apartment Ron and I shared and into the car. I didn't bother looking back at what I was leaving and made my way down the road to my future. Alone.

_Ron,_

I can't be around you anymore. All I cause you is pain and suffering and I can't hurt you anymore. I must stay away from you so you can have a normal life. Well, a normal, magical life. Hopefully you will move on and find someone else to be with. I know you must be thinking I don't care but I care so much about you, I know this is the only way for you to be safe. I am giving you back the necklace because I know you will use it to try and find me. I kept the ring though because I need some part of you with me. I hope you're not mad about that. Tell everyone what happened and tell them I love them. Also tell Hermione that I'm sorry for almost getting her killed. I love you Ron. Please don't come looking for me, I don't want you to waste your time when you could be living your life. I will love you forever no matter what you do.

With all my heart and soul,

Kris


	16. One Last Time

I have no idea how long I was held captive in that hellhole. Longer than I should have been. They didn't beat me again after that terrible night. Somebody came in and stopped that crazy bitch Kelly from tearing my flesh off. Seems as if she was jealous of the relationship I had with Ron and was trying to kill me. But the man who stopped her said they need me alive. For now.

They put me in a small room with only a bed in it. They didn't give me anything for my wounds and barely fed me any food. I didn't fear for my life as much as I did for my baby. My stomach did hurt from time to time from it moving around a lot but soon the baby calmed down. There wasn't even a toilet and I had to hold everything in until they let me use one. Who knew there was a hell on earth?

I gripped my necklace constantly, remembering that brought Ron to me before when I needed him. But it didn't work, either he couldn't feel it or they used a spell to keep him away. Whatever the case was, I was caught between on what to do with myself. I, of course, wanted him to come and save me but if he did, they might get his hands on him and kill him. And also the others. I'd rather die than to have that happen.

As I sat on the other side of the room as I heard the door open behind me. I didn't bother to look as I figured that they were leaving me some more shit they called food.

"Kris."

Holy shit.

"Ron?"

He ran up to me and lifted me in his arms. He carried me out of the room as I clutched onto him tightly. This had to be a dream; he couldn't be here with me right now. I noticed there were bodies on the floor of the Deatheaters that captured me and Hermione was at the end of the hall. How could I not hear them fighting?

"Kris, oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed as she took off her cloak and placed it on me.

"How did you...?"

_"Crucio!"_

Hermione fell down to the ground screaming as Kelly came up from behind her with her wand. She immediately pointed it at Ron but he didn't put me down.

"Give her to me"

"No." Ron said simply.

"You want her to die?"

"Do you want to die?"

"How dare you!" Kelly raised her wand and prepared to shout a curse but then she fell to the ground.

I looked down and saw that Hermione had gripped on Kelly's ankle and pulled her down. She reached for her wand but Kelly was too quick for her.

_"Avada Kadevra!"_

"NNNNOOOOO! HERMIONE!" I screamed as the green spark hit her chest and she fell to the ground. This can't be happening, I knew what that spell meant but Hermione couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

I lunged at Kelly, causing Ron to drop me and fall right on top of her. I slapped her wand away as I beat her in the head silly. Everything started to go dark and I realized that I was still weak and used the last of my energy on Kelly. She was unconscious after a while so I looked up at Ron and he picked me up again without saying anything.

"What about Hermione?" I asked tears forming in my eyes as I looked at her lifeless body.

Ron closed his eyes and stayed silent. I soon felt a jolt in my stomach and then nothing, I had fainted.

I woke up feeling very sweaty everywhere. I saw that Ron was sleeping right next to me like he did when I got shot. I shook him slightly and he woke up smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Yeah, I don't feel that way. Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

"What happened to Hermione?"

"She's in the other room right now. It turns out that the girl Kelly didn't know the killing curse good enough to actually kill, but enough to do some damage."

My eyes swelled up in tears, everyone was getting hurt just because of me.

"Don't cry, everyone else is fine. Harry is outside in the lobby and Draco is in the room with his fiancé."

"How long was I gone?"

"Too long. About three months"

"Three months? That means that I'm six months pregnant." I felt over my stomach but noticed how flat it was. That didn't fell right. Women six months pregnant don't have flat bellies.

"Ron..."

He looked down and said, "I'm sorry Kris, but you lost the baby."

"No..." I whispered as the tears came down my cheeks.

"When I brought you back you started to bleed a lot down there. And the healer found out that the beatings affected the baby deeply and scarred it. There was no way we could save it."

"But... the baby was just fine before you got me... how is it possible...?"

"I'm so sorry, Kris."

I looked into Ron's eyes. He had to be joking, our child couldn't be dead. But the tears in his eyes said it all. Our baby was gone forever. Right before I broke down he pulled me into his chest and let my cries of pain flow into his body. It wasn't long before he broke down with me.

I stood outside our apartment wearing a white, thin sundress with matching flats. The scars on my arms and legs were gone thanks to the potion the Healer gave me. But it didn't get rid of a few on my stomach and back. The ones on my back didn't bother me but the ones on my stomach reminded me of what Ron and I lost.

It was slightly sunny but had a nice cool breeze come in from the west. My flimsy dress easily moved with the wind along with my hair. I stared as the sun lit up the sky with a fusion of colors while it set.

It was so beautiful.

I could hear footsteps walking behind me and I knew it was Ron. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You feel a little cold." He stated.

"I am."

"When will you come inside?"

"Now."

I turned around and raised my arms to his shoulders. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me into his chest. This was the first time we've held each other since I was kidnapped. After I lost the baby, I closed off myself from everyone, especially Ron. I was afraid at first that my cutting him off would affect our relationship but he stood by me and gave me the space I needed.

"I love you Kris." Ron said hugging me tighter.

"I know, I love you too."

We held onto each other until the sun was gone and the air chilled. Without warning Ron lifted me up in his arms and walked towards the apartment.

"How's Hermione?" I asked.

"Getting better by the second."

I smiled slightly. Even though the killing curse didn't work to it's full potential, she was still in a coma for a while. Then when she woke up, she was very weak and could barely move. But with the help of her Healer and especially Draco, she was recovering.

I stopped smiling thinking that she was hurt because of me. Everything bad that happened to them was my fault. All because I fell in love with someone seven years younger than me.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked putting me down inside the doorway.

I only stared at him. I could never lie all that well and I would never dream of lying to Ron. But I couldn't tell him what I was thinking.

"Please Kris." He placed his soft hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Make love to me Ron." I said softly.

"Kris..." I silenced him by kissing him softly.

"Please... I need you."

And with that he pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly, missing the taste and smell of him. He lifted me up and walked quickly to the bedroom, not bothering to turn on any lights. He laid me gently on the bed and lifted my dress over my head. I closed my eyes and savored the feelings that Ron and me experienced for the rest of the night. Physically and emotionally.

I lied awake in the early hours of the morning, listening to Ron's gentle snoring. I wanted to get up, no, needed to get up but I felt too comfortable in his arms. Plus even though I knew he was asleep, if I got up he would wake up.

I quietly and tenderly moved away from his arms and to the edge of the bed. His eyes opened slightly as he pulled me back to him. Told you.

"Where are you going?" He asked half sleep.

"To the bathroom." I lied. And it hurt really badly to do that.

"Okay." He said in the cutest matter and kissed me on the forehead. I got out of the bed quickly before I punked out and stayed with him. I quickly went into the bathroom and picked up my small duffle bag with the necessities that I needed. Before I left the apartment I placed the necklace he gave me and a letter right beside him on the bed. I looked away knowing that I would stay if I lingered any longer.

I walked out of the apartment Ron and I shared and into the car. I didn't bother looking back at what I was leaving and made my way down the road to my future. Alone.

_Ron,_

I can't be around you anymore. All I cause you is pain and suffering and I can't hurt you anymore. I must stay away from you so you can have a normal life. Well, a normal, magical life. Hopefully you will move on and find someone else to be with. I know you must be thinking I don't care but I care so much about you, I know this is the only way for you to be safe. I am giving you back the necklace because I know you will use it to try and find me. I kept the ring though because I need some part of you with me. I hope you're not mad about that. Tell everyone what happened and tell them I love them. Also tell Hermione that I'm sorry for almost getting her killed. I love you Ron. Please don't come looking for me, I don't want you to waste your time when you could be living your life. I will love you forever no matter what you do.

With all my heart and soul,

Kris


	17. Closed Up

I was at the doctors getting my usual check up on the babies. Yeah...babies... I'm having twins. I am currently five months pregnant and he said that I was as healthy as I could be.

"So have you contacted the father yet?" Dr. Curtis asked.

I shook my head no and made no effort to talk about it. He asked me that every time I came to visit. I told him that I wasn't with the father and that he didn't know about our babies. No point in lying about that.

"It's really hard to raise a baby by yourself. Especially two of them. And it would be best for the children to be raised with both parents."

"I know, I just don't know how to find him." I said.

"If you tried, you could find him."

"Thanks doctor, I'll see you next week." I got up from the chair and picked up my bag. 

"Goodbye Kris."

I drove back to my apartment to see Aiesha's car was in the driveway. I walked up (more like waddled, I was getting big) and tapped on her window.

"What's up mama?" She asked as she got out and hugged me.

"Just got back from the doctor."

"And..."

"Everything is fine."

"Did you find out if it's two boys, two girls or both?"

"No, I want to be surprised."

We walked into my apartment and sat on the plush couch. It was still the same boring apartment; I wasn't going to get anything for the babies until I found a house big enough for all of us.

"When will you try to contact Ron?" Aiesha asked.

"Never."

"Why?"

"The same reason as before. I don't want to endanger him."

"You're still using that excuse? Give it up girl!"

"What?" I said annoyingly.

"I thought you had already realized that you made a mistake."

"I did, but there's no turning back."

"You're right, you can't go back. But you can right what you did wrong."

I breathed loudly and lay back in the couch. Aiesha was right but there was nothing she can say to change my mind. I was going to stay here in New York and take care of my kids myself.

"It's not like I need Ron financially." I said.

"Duh, you need him emotionally." Aiesha retorted back. "You've got to be the most stubborn girl I know."

"I'm also the most tired girl right now. Are you staying over?" I said yawning and standing up.

"I can't, I'm meeting Antwone at the Airport in about two hours." She said referring to her fiancé.

"Okay, call me later on."

"You know I will." I walked her to the door and closed it behind her.

My phone rang loudly and I had to pad across the apartment to get it in my room. The caller I.D. said unknown so I contemplated on whether to answer it or not.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

I breathed in relief at the familiar voice of my mom's, "I'm fine, hanging in there."

"Are you still alone?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to come up there and drag you over to London?"

"Mom, I've already heard this a million times." Literally.

"Honey, do you not realize how hard it was to raise you without your father?"

"It looked easy." I said thinking at how he was killed when I was ten.

"It wasn't, you were always looking for something. Searching for someone to be there for you."

"You were always there for me."

"Not like you wanted me to be. I was too busy working and taking care of the both of us. Plus, you and your father had a special bond, as I did you. Something that couldn't be replaced. Do you really want your children to not have that? To live without their other half?"

Tears fell down my eyes as I thought about my life without my father. I DID feel lonely at times and missed the love that could only come from him.

"Go to Ron Kristal. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby, call me when you get there."

I hung up the phone and looked at my dresser. On there was a picture of Hermione and I hugging, the five of us playing around in the water at the beach, and then one of Ron and I just nuzzling our noses together. Harry caught us doing that and took a quick shot. It was a good picture of us, showing how much we needed each other, how much we loved each other. They were magical pictures, so they moved around in the actions that was captured.

I picked up my pocketbook and keys and locked my apartment door shut. Wouldn't want anyone trying to break in while I'm gone.

God I hate planes, they take too damn long and the food is horrible. Not to mention that I threw up about twenty times so I was in the bathroom for hours. I was tempted to go see Dean and ask him to take me to them but I wasn't entirely too sure he was magical.

I hoisted my bag on my shoulders and waddled my way through the busy London airport and out the front door. People looked at me strangely because I had no bags or luggage. I almost got searched at the New York airport because they thought I could have been a terrorist. I only rolled my eyes at them and said, "You really think I have the strength to threaten people with twins on the way?"

I looked around and wondered how the hell would I find him. I honestly didn't know where to begin looking since we were in hiding before. Shit, I should have thought this more thoroughly.

I hailed down a cab and told them to take me to 12 Grimmauld Place. I remembered that was the secret place that was in a normal neighborhood. No one could see the house but I'll figure it out from there.

The ride was a long one, I wasn't sure how long but I fell asleep and was very well rested when the driver woke me up. He was very kind and I tipped him greatly as I got out the car.

"Are you sure this is the address mam?" He asked referring to the empty space between 11 and 13."

"I'm sure, thanks a lot."

The driver smiled and drove away, leaving me alone in the lightly lit neighborhood. It was starting to get dark and cold as the wind breezed through my light blue sundress. I was hoping that someone would show up or come out the door but after thirty minutes of standing nothing happened. I didn't know what cab to call and I stupidly erased Ron and the others numbers out my phone. I sat down on the curb and held myself as the sky grew dark and the air chilled. 

It would have been smart to plan this out but I was too eager to see Ron. And how did I know that he would be happy to see me? He could very well be really angry and not even want anything to do with the babies or me. Tears welled in my eyes and I thought of the harsh look on Ron's face when he will see me. I shouldn't have come here.

"Are you lost?"

I looked up to see a very scary looking guy standing over me. No, scratch that, a very large man who looked like he could step on me and not even notice. I jumped up startled and backed away from him

"Don't be scared, it wouldn't do you any good." He said softly.

"Um... No, I'm not lost, just waiting for someone." I lied, not wanting him to help me.

"Someone in your condition shouldn't be out here alone."

"Thank you, but they should be coming up very soon."

"Who are they? I know this area really well."

This man might have been huge and scary looking, but he seemed really nice and wouldn't hurt a fly. I could read his movements and he was just trying to help me. But he was so big...

"What is your name?" He asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Kris Halloway."

He blinked at me and stared. He looked as if he recognized me or something.

"I thought you looked familiar." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the girl that left Ron."

My eyes widened when he said that, "You know Ron? Where is he?"

"At the same apartment as before."

"Oh..." I wanted to ask him to take me to him but I was still iffy on seeing him.

"I've seen pictures of you but you look different. Must be the motherhood getting to you; you look a lot more mature." Hagrid said pulling out a small glass bowl.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So let's go." He said as the glass bowl began to glow.

"Where?"

"To Ron's place of course. All of us Order members have direct Portkeys to their place in case of emergencies. And this is an emergency."

"I don't know if I should go." I said biting my lip.

"Not sure? Ron hasn't been the same since you left. He talks about you all the time and is very lonely without you."

"But will he forgive me?"

"Of course he will, he loves you."

"You're a pretty wise giant."

"Call me Hagrid."

I touched the bowl and felt the usual jolt in the stomach. I looked around and saw the living room was the same from when I left. We could hear rustling in the bedroom and I looked up at Hagrid. He nodded his head and I slowly walked over to the bedroom door. Halfway there Ron popped his head out the door and said, "Hagrid, is something wrong...?"

He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. He mouth was slightly open and I could hear his breathing getting heavy. Or was it my breathing? Either way my heart was beating out of my chest and I didn't move as he walked slowly towards me.

"Is this a dream?" He asked quietly as he stopped right in front of me. I could smell his scent and feel his warmth without even touching him.

He touched my face and gently rubbed his soft fingers against my cheek. I felt the tears start in my eyes but I refused to let them flow. His finger went down my neck and over to my belly. He took both hands and rubbed my belly gently, smiling. He was smiling.

I heard the door and I assumed that Hagrid had left, I didn't even get to say thank you to him. Ron lifted his head back up from my belly and asked, "Are we having twins?"

I nodded yes; I loved how he said 'we' instead of saying 'you'. I couldn't think of much to say to him so I only said this,

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me and kissed me on the lips. I hugged him as closely as I could without hurting myself and took in everything he gave. I let the tears fall, as we held onto each other in a tight embrace. He pulled back only slightly to say,

"I've missed you."


	18. Rash Decisions

I was at the doctors getting my usual check up on the babies. Yeah...babies... I'm having twins. I am currently five months pregnant and he said that I was as healthy as I could be.

"So have you contacted the father yet?" Dr. Curtis asked.

I shook my head no and made no effort to talk about it. He asked me that every time I came to visit. I told him that I wasn't with the father and that he didn't know about our babies. No point in lying about that.

"It's really hard to raise a baby by yourself. Especially two of them. And it would be best for the children to be raised with both parents."

"I know, I just don't know how to find him." I said.

"If you tried, you could find him."

"Thanks doctor, I'll see you next week." I got up from the chair and picked up my bag. 

"Goodbye Kris."

I drove back to my apartment to see Aiesha's car was in the driveway. I walked up (more like waddled, I was getting big) and tapped on her window.

"What's up mama?" She asked as she got out and hugged me.

"Just got back from the doctor."

"And..."

"Everything is fine."

"Did you find out if it's two boys, two girls or both?"

"No, I want to be surprised."

We walked into my apartment and sat on the plush couch. It was still the same boring apartment; I wasn't going to get anything for the babies until I found a house big enough for all of us.

"When will you try to contact Ron?" Aiesha asked.

"Never."

"Why?"

"The same reason as before. I don't want to endanger him."

"You're still using that excuse? Give it up girl!"

"What?" I said annoyingly.

"I thought you had already realized that you made a mistake."

"I did, but there's no turning back."

"You're right, you can't go back. But you can right what you did wrong."

I breathed loudly and lay back in the couch. Aiesha was right but there was nothing she can say to change my mind. I was going to stay here in New York and take care of my kids myself.

"It's not like I need Ron financially." I said.

"Duh, you need him emotionally." Aiesha retorted back. "You've got to be the most stubborn girl I know."

"I'm also the most tired girl right now. Are you staying over?" I said yawning and standing up.

"I can't, I'm meeting Antwone at the Airport in about two hours." She said referring to her fiancé.

"Okay, call me later on."

"You know I will." I walked her to the door and closed it behind her.

My phone rang loudly and I had to pad across the apartment to get it in my room. The caller I.D. said unknown so I contemplated on whether to answer it or not.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

I breathed in relief at the familiar voice of my mom's, "I'm fine, hanging in there."

"Are you still alone?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to come up there and drag you over to London?"

"Mom, I've already heard this a million times." Literally.

"Honey, do you not realize how hard it was to raise you without your father?"

"It looked easy." I said thinking at how he was killed when I was ten.

"It wasn't, you were always looking for something. Searching for someone to be there for you."

"You were always there for me."

"Not like you wanted me to be. I was too busy working and taking care of the both of us. Plus, you and your father had a special bond, as I did you. Something that couldn't be replaced. Do you really want your children to not have that? To live without their other half?"

Tears fell down my eyes as I thought about my life without my father. I DID feel lonely at times and missed the love that could only come from him.

"Go to Ron Kristal. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby, call me when you get there."

I hung up the phone and looked at my dresser. On there was a picture of Hermione and I hugging, the five of us playing around in the water at the beach, and then one of Ron and I just nuzzling our noses together. Harry caught us doing that and took a quick shot. It was a good picture of us, showing how much we needed each other, how much we loved each other. They were magical pictures, so they moved around in the actions that was captured.

I picked up my pocketbook and keys and locked my apartment door shut. Wouldn't want anyone trying to break in while I'm gone.

God I hate planes, they take too damn long and the food is horrible. Not to mention that I threw up about twenty times so I was in the bathroom for hours. I was tempted to go see Dean and ask him to take me to them but I wasn't entirely too sure he was magical.

I hoisted my bag on my shoulders and waddled my way through the busy London airport and out the front door. People looked at me strangely because I had no bags or luggage. I almost got searched at the New York airport because they thought I could have been a terrorist. I only rolled my eyes at them and said, "You really think I have the strength to threaten people with twins on the way?"

I looked around and wondered how the hell would I find him. I honestly didn't know where to begin looking since we were in hiding before. Shit, I should have thought this more thoroughly.

I hailed down a cab and told them to take me to 12 Grimmauld Place. I remembered that was the secret place that was in a normal neighborhood. No one could see the house but I'll figure it out from there.

The ride was a long one, I wasn't sure how long but I fell asleep and was very well rested when the driver woke me up. He was very kind and I tipped him greatly as I got out the car.

"Are you sure this is the address mam?" He asked referring to the empty space between 11 and 13."

"I'm sure, thanks a lot."

The driver smiled and drove away, leaving me alone in the lightly lit neighborhood. It was starting to get dark and cold as the wind breezed through my light blue sundress. I was hoping that someone would show up or come out the door but after thirty minutes of standing nothing happened. I didn't know what cab to call and I stupidly erased Ron and the others numbers out my phone. I sat down on the curb and held myself as the sky grew dark and the air chilled. 

It would have been smart to plan this out but I was too eager to see Ron. And how did I know that he would be happy to see me? He could very well be really angry and not even want anything to do with the babies or me. Tears welled in my eyes and I thought of the harsh look on Ron's face when he will see me. I shouldn't have come here.

"Are you lost?"

I looked up to see a very scary looking guy standing over me. No, scratch that, a very large man who looked like he could step on me and not even notice. I jumped up startled and backed away from him

"Don't be scared, it wouldn't do you any good." He said softly.

"Um... No, I'm not lost, just waiting for someone." I lied, not wanting him to help me.

"Someone in your condition shouldn't be out here alone."

"Thank you, but they should be coming up very soon."

"Who are they? I know this area really well."

This man might have been huge and scary looking, but he seemed really nice and wouldn't hurt a fly. I could read his movements and he was just trying to help me. But he was so big...

"What is your name?" He asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Kris Halloway."

He blinked at me and stared. He looked as if he recognized me or something.

"I thought you looked familiar." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the girl that left Ron."

My eyes widened when he said that, "You know Ron? Where is he?"

"At the same apartment as before."

"Oh..." I wanted to ask him to take me to him but I was still iffy on seeing him.

"I've seen pictures of you but you look different. Must be the motherhood getting to you; you look a lot more mature." Hagrid said pulling out a small glass bowl.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So let's go." He said as the glass bowl began to glow.

"Where?"

"To Ron's place of course. All of us Order members have direct Portkeys to their place in case of emergencies. And this is an emergency."

"I don't know if I should go." I said biting my lip.

"Not sure? Ron hasn't been the same since you left. He talks about you all the time and is very lonely without you."

"But will he forgive me?"

"Of course he will, he loves you."

"You're a pretty wise giant."

"Call me Hagrid."

I touched the bowl and felt the usual jolt in the stomach. I looked around and saw the living room was the same from when I left. We could hear rustling in the bedroom and I looked up at Hagrid. He nodded his head and I slowly walked over to the bedroom door. Halfway there Ron popped his head out the door and said, "Hagrid, is something wrong...?"

He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. He mouth was slightly open and I could hear his breathing getting heavy. Or was it my breathing? Either way my heart was beating out of my chest and I didn't move as he walked slowly towards me.

"Is this a dream?" He asked quietly as he stopped right in front of me. I could smell his scent and feel his warmth without even touching him.

He touched my face and gently rubbed his soft fingers against my cheek. I felt the tears start in my eyes but I refused to let them flow. His finger went down my neck and over to my belly. He took both hands and rubbed my belly gently, smiling. He was smiling.

I heard the door and I assumed that Hagrid had left, I didn't even get to say thank you to him. Ron lifted his head back up from my belly and asked, "Are we having twins?"

I nodded yes; I loved how he said 'we' instead of saying 'you'. I couldn't think of much to say to him so I only said this,

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me and kissed me on the lips. I hugged him as closely as I could without hurting myself and took in everything he gave. I let the tears fall, as we held onto each other in a tight embrace. He pulled back only slightly to say,

"I've missed you."


	19. The Hardest Thing To Sat

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I smiled brightly as Ron and I looked at each other. He leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek as Hermione and Draco kissed each other to seal their vows.

"I now present to you all under the eyes of God, Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Everyone stood up and clapped as Hermione and Draco walked down the red petals that filled grass. The wedding was held in the back yard of Mrs. Weasley's house and it was turned into a beautiful garden, with different colored flowers everywhere that clashed against Hermione's white dress. She looked radiant and in love.

I really wanted to help the decorations but everyone insisted that I sat down. I sort of felt like a princess since everyone asked me if I was okay and if I needed anything. There wasn't any type of bridal shower or stripper festivity. They wanted to get right to the wedding as soon as I came back. The only party that was going on was one for me that Harry threw when they found out I came back. Hermione insisted to wait until I had to twins to have the wedding so I won't be stressed but I convinced her that me having the babies might cause me to miss it.

I stood by Ron in my peach colored dress and he held my hand tightly. Hermione had the dress pre-made but they had to alter the dress so my 8-month self would fit in it. I thought I looked like a giant peach but everyone said I looked nice. I wasn't too worried about it. This was Hermione and Draco's day to shine.

"Kris, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Mrs. Weasley asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, I've told you to call me Molly. Now come inside before you have those babies here on the grass."

I looked at Ron for help but he grinned widely and stepped back as his mother pushed me along the crowd to the house. It wasn't as ugly as it used to be, the twins told me bluntly. After their success with their store, they spent a good amount of money on the house and now it was a large, three-story dwelling with almost seven rooms and ten bathrooms. I never asked why there were more bathrooms than bedrooms.

Ron and my room were larger than our normal one and had the color theme of blue and purple. Every room had a theme; that was one of Mrs. Weasley's first projects after the whole place was refurnished. But all of their old things, including the clock that shows where they are, are still there. And Ginny's room is still the same; they didn't touch one bit of that.

"Sit here while I make you some tea." Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed to the kitchen. I chuckled, wondering what was with British people and their tea.

I cringed a little, feeling a slight pain in my stomach. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. I rubbed my belly subconsciously as Mrs. Weasley came back.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I took the teacup from her and sipped it. Her tea always made me feel very warm inside.

"That was a beautiful wedding." Mrs. Weasley said sipping on her own cup.

I nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to see yours."

I chocked slightly as she looked at me smiling, "Um... I don't think..."

"What? You and Ron **are** getting married, right?"

"We haven't talked about it after I came back."

"What's there to talk about? You think he changed his mind?"

"After what I did..."

"Dear, don't dwell on the past. The only important thing is that you two are finally together. And you're going to have twins. Hopefully not as crazy as mine." She commented knowing full well she loved her twins being crazy.

"How can you all forgive me for what I've done?" I asked truthfully. "I caused everyone so much pain, especially your son. You should hate me."

"I could never hate the woman who opened my son's heart. Who made him appreciate life after such a horrible loss."

She sat next to me and put her hand on mine, "You must believe that you and Ron are meant to be. After all you have gone through you two still have found each other. Fate can only do but so much."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She gave me a firm look and I laughed, "I mean, Molly."

She smiled brightly as she hugged me. That pain in my stomach came back and it was to some extent harsher than before. It again went away swiftly so I said nothing. Ron and the rest of the family, including Harry, Hermione, and Draco came inside and sat around us. Molly stood up and Ron took his place beside me.

"What were you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Girl talk, you know nothing about that." Molly said grinning as she sat by Mr. Weasley.

Ron turned to me and took my hand in his, "Do you remember that night when I asked you to marry me?"

My face turned crimson, knowing not to share such an intimate moment in front of his parents, "Yes, and you remember what I said right?"

Ron blushed also, "Yes, yes I do. Well, nothing has changed since that night on how I feel about you but seeing such a beautiful wedding today made me think."

"About...?"

"How I want to ask you all over again in front of my family."

Ron moved off the couch and down to the ground, one knee on the floor and he picked up your hand where the ring was already there. He pulled out the exact same box he gave me before and held it up to me, "Kris, will you marry me?"

I beamed brightly as I said yes and opened the box. It was empty.

I looked up at him oddly and he shrugged, "What? You're already wearing the ring."

I laughed loudly and kissed him intensely as everyone in the background clapped and cheered noisily. We stood up and hugged each other fully as everyone came closer around us.

I gripped Ron's arm tightly as a pain shot throughout my stomach again. This time it was so sharp and excruciating that I sat back down holding my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked troubled.

"I don't...AAAARRRRRGGGGGG!" I screamed as my stomach felt worse and I undergo my water breaking.

"Oh my! She's contracting!" Molly said and rushed to get the keys to the car.

I screamed loudly as it felt as if the babies were trying to come out through my abdomen. Ron picked me up and rushed to the car. I remembered him saying that it is very dangerous to apparate a pregnant woman.

Arthur slammed on the breaks as Hermione, Harry and Draco sat in the back with us with Molly in the front. Ron was trying to tell me to breathe and calm down but something was wrong. I was over a month early and it wasn't feeling right.

Finally we arrived at the hospital, only it didn't look like one at first and I was slightly afraid we were at the wrong building. I closed my eyes at a sudden contraction and suddenly there were nurses everywhere trying to help me. There must have been some trick door or whatever.

Ron stayed with me as they wheeled me into a room as the others stood outside waiting. The nurses were frantically setting everything up and I could tell by their faces that this wasn't the normal reactions I was showing of giving birth.

"We never had the chance to turn the babies." One nurse said to the doctor, who I assumed was taking care of me.

"I know, she will need to undergo a C-Section. I just hope it isn't too late."

"Too late? For what?" Ron asked.

"Twins seem to be more sensitive in the belly than one child is. They are more fragile and having to take them out too soon could cause problems with their heart and breathing."

I screamed loudly again as another contraction tore through me. One of the nurses gave me some water and a tore it out of her hand.

"I don't want any fucking water! Get my babies out of there safely!"

Ron sat down beside me and gripped my hand, "Kris, that wasn't water, that was a potion that will numb you so you won't feel the C-Section."

I cringed at how I acted but the nurse smiled as if she was used to being snapped at all the time. She tried again and this time I drank the potion with no problem. Instantly I felt a weird wash over me and then I felt as if I had no body at all, as if I was paralyzed.

"I don't like this." I said and unexpectedly I felt a slight tingly sensation and my head started to spin. I took one last look at Ron and then passed out.

My body felt so heavy that I couldn't move an inch. I tried to open my eyes and after a few moments, I lifted my lids to the brightness of the white hospital room. I could sense some feeling in my hands so I gently lifted them up and someone caught hold of it.

"Kris?"

I turned to look at Ron and he was looking like shit. Probably ten times better than I looked though.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Get some rest, we have a lot to deal with soon."

"Where are our babies?"

Ron took a deep breath and his hesitation scared me, "Did we lose them?"

"No, but there were complications."

"As in?" I asked sitting up suddenly and then fell back because of a rush of dizziness.

"Rest, we'll talk later."

"I wanna talk now."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Ron, stop changing the subject, I'll be alright if I find out what happened to our babies."

"Because they were born prematurely, it is normal for babies to have... problems."

"Like?"

"Breathing and troubles with their heart. They are very sensitive to getting fatal infections also. That's why the doctor has them under constant surveillance and is making sure that they don't have any exposure to harmful substances."

"So you're saying..." I knew what could happen but I didn't want to say it.

Ron said nothing and I lifted his head up with my fingers. It was really hard for him to even think of it but to even say nearly killed him inside.

"These problems could stay with them in the future, and they might not live past their 10th birthday."

**Okay sorry this took so long to come out. I have no internet so its hard to update. Anyway there is only one more chapter left and then I'm finishing the story. Sorry, but I can't do more after what happens in the last chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	20. Making It Official

Ron and I were standing outside our three-story house waiting for Hermione and Draco to return from the park. They went almost there every other day while Ron and I took the other days of the week.

"Here they come." Ron said holding my hand.

I smiled as they came up with four children with them. Hermione was holding onto their youngest, Nia who was only six months. Skyler, who was three, was hopping around his father with his two friends, Raven and Jaden.

"Have fun?" I asked them as I let the rowdy kids in the house with the parents behind.

"Always, we need the exercise anyway." Hermione said smiling.

Hermione grew more beautiful after she had given birth to two kids. They had no complications with Skyler and Nia and they came out as soon as she went into labor. Skyler and Nia both had their father's icy blue eyes but as Nia had his blond hair, Skyler had his mother's curly brown hair. They both were growing tall as their dad and most likely going to be annoyingly smart like their mother.

"Guess what I made everyone?" I asked looking at the hungry kids.

They looked up at me in anticipation and waited until finally Jaden asked, "What did you make us to eat?"

"Tacos!" I yelled as the kids jumped for joy. That was their favorite lunch besides pizza.

"That's the third time this week they had tacos." Draco said smiling.

"Gotta give them what they'll eat at this age." Hermione said holding Nia and walking to the kitchen with the others.

We watched the kids as they prepared the tacos themselves. Raven and Jaden were both five so they knew how to make tacos without destroying the kitchen. Skyler loved it when Jaden made tacos for him since he looked up to him. Raven made hers perfect just like the girl she was and stuck her tongue at Jaden's not so perfect taco.

"Don't start." I said firmly and Raven put her taco in her mouth before she said anything else.

After the kids finished they ran into the den and turned on their Playstation 3 and played on a team in a role playing game. We all sat on the couches behind them and watched them carefully so they won't start arguing.

"So," Draco started quietly. "Raven and Jaden haven't had a problems?"

"No, if anything what they have been through made them stronger." Ron said holding my hand.

"It's almost as if they weren't even born prematurely." I said smiling.

"That's wonderful. What are you going to do for their sixth birthday?" Hermione asked.

"We'll think of something." Ron said and smiled at me.

I grinned back knowing what Ron was thinking. It wasn't only going to be a surprise for Raven and Jaden.

I brushed Ravens' long wavy hair into two buns on top of her head so it won't be in the way while she was swimming. Her hair was a black as mine and while I kept mine short down to my shoulders her hair was down her back to her behind. She had Ron's piercing blue eyes, which to me glowed brighter than his because of the contrast against her hair.

When I was finished she kissed me on the cheek and ran out onto the porch and into the white sand where Jaden and Skyler were already making sand castles. Jaden had his father's brilliant red hair and we let it grow long just like his fathers to his shoulders. He didn't have his eyes though; they were honey brown like mine but a little lighter.

Our present to them was taking them to an island and just having fun. We knew that Jaden wouldn't go anywhere without Skyler so we brought him also. This trip was also our present to Hermione and Draco since their anniversary was on the same day as our twins' birthday.

Hermione came out of the bathroom with Nia in her arms wearing a red bikini that matched with Nia's one-piece. I myself wore a blue one that of course matched with Raven's.

"You are soooo cute!" I said playing with Nia and she held her arms out for me to hold her.

"She is the most friendliest baby I've ever seen." Hermione said as I played more with her. "Skyler wouldn't let anyone hold him until he was seventeen months. My arm was killing me holding him all the time!"

"Most boys are really mommy dependent."

"Thankfully he has Jaden around to play with. I was afraid he was going to be a wuss."

"Yeah, Jaden hardens him up."

As we walked out onto the pouch we saw Draco and Ron playing with the boys and there was another kid there. A dark haired boy with really messy hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked trying to pull my hair out from Nia's death grip.

"I don't know, but the weird thing is, he looks just like..."

"Harry Potter?"

We turned around to see Harry standing on the porch behind us. We laughed as we went to hug him. We haven't seen him for a couple of months because he said he had to leave to take care of something private. He still looked the same, crazy hair, green eyes, and glasses; he never got rid of them no matter what anyone said.

"Yes," Hermione said letting him go. "That kid does look like you."

"That's because he's my son."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed and Nia covered my mouth. She always did that when someone screamed around her.

"Yeah, it's a long story and when everyone is done playing, I'll tell you." He said and walked with us to the sand where the others were.

Ron and Draco gave Harry a small embrace as if they already knew he was going to be there. They went back to building sand castles and then soon we played in the ocean. Harry's son was named James and he was a very happy kid. I noticed that he had some red streaks in his hair and the same freckles that Ron had.

I perceived that no one had their wands around and that was because we didn't want to practice too much magic around the kids. They showed no sign of them being magical but there were times when Raven and Jaden were Nia's age and they would blow things up around them all the time.

When we were tired and dirty we came back into the large cabin and cleaned up. Ron and I took a shower together and as he rubbed my back he said, "You know, when was the last time I told you I loved you?"

"Ten minutes ago." I said and he turned me around.

He kissed me gently and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"When we the last time I showed you I loved you?" He asked as his eyes darkened with passion.

"An hour ago."

"Far too long." He said and kissed me on my neck.

"Mommy how come you and daddy toke so long in the bathroom?" Raven asked when we finally emerged.

"Um..." I started blushing, I was never good at lying and I never lied to my kids.

"Because they have to make sure they didn't have any sand in their bum-bum." Draco said poking her in the tummy and she laughed.

"Now go in the other room so you can join the others in Twister." Ron said and Raven hopped over to the den.

"Now I know you all are angry with me." Harry started.

"Oh of course not," Ron said sarcastically. "We completely expected you to pop up after a few months of no word with a kid that looks just like you and Ginny."

I put my hand on Ron's and he calmed down slightly.

"I didn't know about James until a few months ago either." Harry explained. "I knew Ginny was pregnant but I thought she had a miscarriage when she went away for a while. Turns out she did have James and had him stay with Padma and Seamus."

"Why would she do that?" Hermione said feeding Nia a bottle.

"Because she knew that she was in danger. She knew that the Deatheaters were after her."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ron asked.

"Because she believed that she was protecting us. Protecting me." Harry pulled out a letter. "Everything is explained here. I found it cleaning up the house in her box of things. It was meant for me to see it when she died but it got lost when I packed her clothes and things up."

"This is weird." Draco said. "So in short Ginny had a baby and had him stay with her friends because she knew that she was going to get attacked and never told any one?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry said sadly.

"What will you do now?" I asked.

"Take care of James. It's been pretty hard the last few months since he is still so young and he was used to being around Seamus and Padma. But they made sure that he didn't think they were his parents. He didn't open up to me at first but maybe he knew in his heart that he was my son and he's been calling me daddy ever since."

"That's great Harry." Hermione said and burped Nia. Everyone laughed since Nia burped like a grown man.

"I'm sorry to drop all of this on you." Harry said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Ron said. "At least you get to spend time with James."

Everyone nodded their head and stayed quiet until there was a large shriek in the other room. We all rushed to see what happened and all of the kids were tangled up on the twister board giggling.

"Mom, Jaden cheated." Raven said.

"Did not! It's not my fault you can't stretch your leg out!" Jaden countered.

"Don't start." Ron said and they both quieted down.

"Let's all eat since we know you guys are hungry." I suggested and their faces brightened up considerably.

"Yes! Come on James and Skyler!" Jaden said and pulled them towards the door. Raven just stood there looking like she was about to cry. Jaden stopped at the door and turned to Raven. "Come on, you too Raven."

She smiled brightly and ran after the boys. I shook my head and said, "I feel sorry for her, now she has three boys to compete with."

"It'll make her stronger." Harry said.

"Yeah, and harder to get boyfriends." Draco said.

Ron snorted, "She won't have a boyfriend until she's twenty one."

I woke up feeling well rested after an all-nighter with Ron. Oh yeah. I turned over to see nothing beside me except for a large dress bag and a note.

"Put on the dress and come outside." I read the note out loud.

I went to the bathroom first and cleaned up. I assumed I should do my hair nicely so I just straightened it after washing it and let it flow around my face. I put on only rose-colored lip-gloss since Ron likes it when I keep it simple.

I unzipped the dress bag and saw a shimmering silver gown. On the floor beside the bed were matching high-heeled sandals and on the dresser was a beautiful flower clip. I pulled on the dress and its thin straps clung to my curves and flowed down to the ground. I clipped the flower to the side above my ear and fastened on some amber chandelier earrings that matched the necklace Ron had given me. I slipped on the sandals and walked outside off the porch.

At first I didn't see anything but the blue ocean and the lovely sunset that filled the sky with purple and orange hues. Had I really slept that late?

I looked down and saw there was a white and red rose trail leading behind the cabin. I followed it and saw that a few feet away it was everyone dressed in formal clothing, including the children.

I walked up to them and saw that there were butterflies flying around with silver wings. Different colored petals were scattered on the sand and blew gently against the soft winds.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up to Hermione. She was standing with Draco and Harry on one side while the kids stood in a line on another side.

"You look beautiful." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why is everyone acting weird?" I asked and got no response.

"Mama, look!" Raven said pointing behind me.

I looked to see Ron walking towards me in a button up white shirt and matching pants. He had the same flower clip but it was on his chest. He came to me and led me to the space between the others.

"Ron, what's going on?" I asked, a little scared that no one was telling me anything.

"In all these years of us being together, we've never made anything official." He said and suddenly there was popping everywhere. Dumbledore, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, even Snape was there standing behind us. The biggest surprise was that my mom, Aiesha and Tony appeared also. A preacher appeared before us and he starting saying the marriage ceremony.

"Ron..." I started but he hushed me with his finger.

I couldn't believe it; Ron had arranged everything so that we could get married. We never really talked about it ever since we had the twins. We just went on like a married couple. And it never bothered me; as long as I was with Ron and my kids nothing else mattered.

"Kris?" Ron said bringing me out of my daydream.

"Huh?"

"You didn't answer the question."

I looked around and saw everyone's eager faces, "Oh! I'm sorry." I blushed brightly since I completely missed the whole 'I do' thing.

"I do."

"And now I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Ron pulled me toward him and pulled me into his breathtaking kiss. I felt the tears coming down my eyes as everyone cheered around us. I pulled away and rubbed my nose against his, letting everything out.

"Don't cry," He whispered. "I promised myself I would never let anything make you cry."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, Mrs. Ronald Weasley." He said kissing me again. "Damn, that sounds so good to me."

Raven and Jaden came up to us jumping with joy and we picked them both up.

"So are we a real family now?" Jaden asked.

"We've always been a real family sweetie." I said to him.

"I just wanted to do this for your mother." He said kissing Raven on the cheek.

"Daddy you're so romantic." She said giggling.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said and started to tickle her.

"NOOO!" She screamed laughing and ran away.

Ron gave me that look and started to tickle me and I had to put Jaden down before I dropped him. I laughed hard and pushed him away as Raven and I ran to the ocean. We trip and fell into the water as Ron and Jaden participated in getting us completely wet. But it didn't matter, soon Skyler and James joined in then eventually everyone was playing in the water ruining their clothes. Except for Snape, he of course stood to the side looking creepy as ever. But I was glad he came in the first place.

So that's it, this is what happens to a girl who dated someone seven years younger than her. Not only that but a boy who ends up being a wizard who lost someone close to him and came alive when he was with me. And I'm sure you all want me to end it with 'and they all live happily ever after.' No, that's not how I'm going to do it. What I'm going to say is that we didn't just live happily ever after; all that matters is that we lived.

So there you go, the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I know you are all happy that this last chapter was fluffy. I got tired of making so many bad things happening. Please leave all of your thoughts and comments because I would love to hear if you liked the ending or not. Not like I'm going to change it but I want to hear my fans reactions. A friend of mine said that the last quote sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it. If it does then it wasn't intentional. It just came to me and sounded right.

Since I am ending this story two new ones will be coming out. Actually they aren't that new but I'm reposting them so be on the lookout for a comedy for people who don't take stories seriously and a romance based in the Marauders time. Thank you all again for your support and hopefully I'll see you all again reviewing my other stories. hint Prophecy of a Millenia hint :)


End file.
